Destino Inesperado
by Aconito
Summary: Después de la partida de Goku con las esferas del Dragón, la paz a reinado en la tierra durante siete largos años. Hasta que repentinamente Mirai Trunks regresa a esta época para advertirles a los guerreros sobre la existencia de un nuevo enemigo. Sin Goku y sin las esferas del Dragón el destino de la tierra quedara en manos de los guerreros Z. Pasen y lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Espero les guste el primer capítulo, dejen sus comentarios nos estamos leyendo ;)**

POV Pan

Después de la partida de mi abuelito Goku, cambiaron muchas cosas en mi vida, perdí el interés por las artes marciales, y en general por muchas cosas más, el había dejado un gran vacío en mi corazón, causándome una gran tristeza y una profunda depresión. Me mantuve así por tres largos años, hasta que de a poco una persona me ayudo a salir de aquella tristeza, esa persona fue nada más y nada menos que Trunks, el me ayudo a volver a ver la vida de un modo feliz, me hiso entender que realmente mi abuelo siempre estaría cuidándome, y que sin importar donde estuviera, siempre ocuparía un lugar importante en mi corazón y en el de todos.

Sin darme cuenta me enamore de él. La depresión volvió a apoderarse de mi cuando Trunks, anuncio su noviazgo con Marón, la hija de Krilin. Ella y yo jamás llegamos a congeniar mucho, después de todo era mucho mayor que yo, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que era una mujer buena, y que tenía las mejores intenciones con Trunks, además de ser una chica realmente hermosa. Yo no tenía como competir con ella, así que ni siquiera lo intente.

Esta vez salí adelante gracias a Bra, mi mejor amiga, aunque ella y yo no teníamos muchas cosas en común, sabía perfectamente como me sentía, ya que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, a pesar de ser tan hermosa, no había tenido suerte en el amor, ya que estaba completamente enamorada de mi tío Goten, y él apenas parecía notar su existencia, el muy idiota después de tener tantas mujeres, había caído con la más tonta, una castaña llamada Pars, aun no formalizaban del todo su relación, pero el afirmaba estar muy enamorado.

Bra y yo nos apoyábamos mutuamente, nos dedicábamos a convencer una a la otra de que ellos realmente no valían tanto la pena. Y era así como las dos salíamos adelante, ella, saliendo a fiestas, con diferentes chicos, yendo de compras, entre otras, y yo, yo me mataba trabajando todo el tiempo, me mantenía ocupada para no preocuparme por mis problemas. Con la ayuda de Bulma había entrado a trabajar en los talleres de Capsule Corp, ejerciendo mi carrera de ingeniería mecánica. No podía quejarme, tenía un sueldo bastante bueno, vivía en un lujoso departamento en la ciudad del oeste, y podría decirse que después de tantos años, finalmente mi vida estaba adquiriendo algo de alegría.

En ese momento estaba de visita en la casa de mis padres, cuando de pronto mil recuerdos me abrumaron, y mi mamá no lo paso desapercibido.

Pan, ¿Me estas poniendo atención? – pregunto mi madre de pronto

Claro que sí mamá, ¿Por qué preguntas? – dije dándole un sorbo a mi taza de té tratando de disimular un poco.

Sentí que te perdiste de pronto – dijo ella no muy convencida

Disculpa mamá, es que está casa me trae muchos recuerdos - dije en cierta forma nostálgica.

Oh, lo sé pequeña, pero has sabido salir adelante, y eso es lo que importa, tu padre de vez en cuando se queda perdido mirando la ventana como un niño pequeño, esperando quizá que Goku regrese, pero a pesar de eso ha sabido mantenerse firme, incluso tu abuelita Milk, cada día la veo más tranquila – comenzó a explicarme como a una niña pequeña, mientras tanto yo luchaba por contener las ganas de reírme, mi madre pensaba que la partida de mi abuelito Goku era lo que seguía atormentándome, cuando en realidad ya casi no lo recordaba.

Mi madre estaba comenzando un discurso bastante profundo, hasta que gracias a Kami, mi padre llego a interrumpirla.

¡Pan! ¡Qué gusto me da verte hija! Ya nunca vienes a visitarnos – dijo él corriendo a abrazarme

A mí también me da gusto verte papá, me gustaría venir más a menudo pero el trabajo no me deja en paz –

Además Gohan debes recordar que en sus ratos libres tiene todo el derecho del mundo a salir a divertiré, ya no puede estar todo el tiempo con nosotros - dijo mi madre viendo a mi papá muy seriamente

Sí tienes razón Videl, a veces olvido que mi Pan ya tiene 22 años y que ya es toda una mujer – dijo él colocando una mano tras la cabeza, la típica pose Son.

¿Cariño te quedas a cenar? – pregunto mi madre alegremente

Sí mamá me muero de hambre –

De acuerdo entonces voy a preparar la cena – dijo poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina

¿Y cómo has estado? – pregunto mi padre de pronto

Muy bien, el trabajo es excelente, esta semana, ensamble un nuevo modelo de aeronave, que saldrá a la venta en poco tiempo y me siento muy emocionada –

Me da mucho gusto hija, y fuera del trabajo… que tal tu …vida personal, ya sabes… estas… saliendo con alguien – solto de pronto con gran dificultad, al parecer estaba nervioso, por lo que fuera a contestar

¿Realmente quieres que hablemos de eso? – le pregunte con una sonrisa pícara

Este… bueno, solo quiero que sepas, que me gustaría que encontraras a alguien bueno… que se ocupe de ti, y bueno no me gustaría que te hicieran daño – dijo mi padre, adquiriendo un leve sonrojo

En estos momentos, no me interesa nadie- dije de la forma más convincente que pude – pero gracias por preocuparte papá.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablando de cosas triviales. Hasta que se hiso tarde y decidí que ya era hora de marcharme.

Muchas gracias por todo, los amo – dije mientras me subía a mi nave

Pan casi lo olvido,¿ vendrás a la cena navideña este Miércoles cierto? – pregunto mi madre deteniéndome - Todos nuestros amigos vendrán, incluyendo a Bulma tu jefa , así que no podrás poner de excusa el trabajo - me dijo seriamente. Sabía lo que esta clase de reuniones implicaban, ver derramar miel a Trunks y Maron, pero mi madre me lo había pedido tan cariñosamente, que no podría negarme, además era navidad, no quería estar sola.

Claro que sí mamá cuenta conmigo – dije tratando de sonreir.

Bueno, no estaba tan mal, estaría con mi familia, y con mis amigos Bra y Ubb, no tenia por que amargarme la vida por culpa de Trunks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

Tanto el Lunes como el Martes me la había pasado ocupada en el trabajo, haciendo un sinfín de cosas hasta que de verdad ya no podía más, eso me había ayudado a no pensar en la tan esperada noche. Y había resultado, había llegado el Miércoles y yo estaba tranquila, o bueno lo estaba hasta que a medio día, recibí una llamada telefónica de Braquien me aseguro tenía una emergencia y necesitaba verme. En menos de diez minutos ya me encontraba fuera de la plaza comercial done había acordado verla.

Yo te veo bastante bien ¿Cuál es tu emergencia? - dije un poco molesta al verle ahí tan tranquila con una enorme sonrisa.

No me mires así Pan, si no te hubiera mentido no habrías venido- dijo ella muy feliz

Bien y que es lo que realmente quiere la princesa - comente un poco más relajada

Vamos a ir de compras, esta noche debemos lucir hermosas, para dejar a un par de tarados con la boca abierta - expresó ella muy entusiasmada

Bra sabes que odio ir de compras, además no importa que me compre un vestido hecho de diamantes, ni siquiera así Trunksvoltearía a verme- dije sin poder evitar sentirme mal

¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca te ha visto arreglada, y esta noche que te vea bien peinada, maquillada y con hermoso vestido entonces se arrepentirá no haberte puesto atención. Y cuando esa boba de Pars me vea a mi, va a desear correr a esconderse- dijo mi amiga con total seguridad, que no pude evitar sonreír.

De acuerdo vamos –

No supe exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el centro comercial, probándonos vestidos, y luego en el salón de belleza. Pero cuando salimos ya era de noche. Nos apresurados a subir a la aeronave de Bra y nos dirigimos a la montaña Paoz, al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que ya todo estaba listo, mis padres habían decorado todo con luces, haciendo ver la casa realmente hermosa. Al llegar fuimos recibidas por mi padre, quien al observarme casi se desmaya.

Pan, hija te vez realmente hermosa, tu también Bra- dijo tímidamente

Al entrar ya se encontraban ahí, Bulma, Vegeta (quien estaba alejado de todos junto con piccolo), mi abuela Milk, Yamcha, el viejo maestro Rossi, Krilin, no. 18, mi tío Goteny su infantil novia Pars, solo faltaban Trunks,quien de seguro venía con Marron y Ubb. Cuando nos vieron entrar a Bra y a mí, inevitablemente todos nos vieron de arriba abajo, y es que realmente nos veíamos muy bien. Bra traía puesto un vestido color rojo quemado, con escote corazón, y pedrería este era largo corte sirena haciendo resaltar su figura, el cabello lo traía suelto con ondas, y yo traía un vestido color negro, estraple, a diferencia del de Bra el mio era recto con escote en la espalda, y me habían peinado con una cola de caballo alta y me habían hecho ondas en la misma, dejándome un flequillo que caía por un costado de mi rostro. Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, por lo que rápidamente busque ocultarme en la cocina, donde se encontraba mi mamá, preparando los últimos platillos, a pesar de que Bulma había llevado bastante comida, no era suficiente considerando la presencia de seis salazones.

Al poco rato llegó Ubb, quien al vernos a Bra y a mí no pudo evitar sonrojarse, especialmente por ver a Bra, quien había sido su amor platónico por años. Casi en seguida llegaron Trunks y Marron, ella se veía realmente hermosa traía puesto un vestido color coral y el cabello lo traía recogido en un elegante chongo, como competir con eso me dije a mi misma. Y bueno Trunks se Veía realmente apuesto como un verdadero príncipe. Como yo ya lo imaginaba él a penas volteó a verme.

La cena estaba transcurriendo bastante bien, todos comían con alegría, y platicábamos a gusto. A pesar de no conseguir la atención de Trunks yo me sentía muy feliz, hacia ya tiempo que no se reunía la familia de esta manera.

Cuando estuvo a punto de ser media noche, alguien toco la puerta inesperadamente. Nadie tenía idea de quien podría ser ya que todos estábamos ya ahí.

No puede ser posible - dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie dejando de lado su comida

Ese ki… es de… no pude ser- exclamó mi padre con una expresión un tanto extraña mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta

¿Qué está pasando de quien se trata? - pregunto Bulma a su marido

Ese es el Ki de… - pero Vegeta ya no pudo terminar su explicación porque en ese momento se acercó mi padre, con otra persona, era un hombre, al principio no pude reconocerlo bien, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca y fue entonces cuando sentí que el alma se me escapaba del cuerpo.

Aquel hombre era… era… Trunks pero no podía ser como era posible, si el estaba sentado a escasos tres lugares de mi, pero era él, no había duda, aunque si había unas cuantas diferencias entre los dos, este hombre era más robusto se veía mucho más fuerte, tenía el cabello largo recogido en una especie de cola, y sus ojos azules eran los mismos pero los de él destellaban cierta tristeza, aun así eran el par de ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto.

¡Mirai! - exclamó Bulma de pronto, se levantó de la mesa y de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba abrazando a aquel hombre.

\- Valla pero si es Trunks del futuro - comento Krilin, dejándonos a algunos con la boca abierta

¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - pregunto Vegeta con su típica pose de brazos cruzados

Bueno… Yo he venido a traerles una mala noticia - respondió el con gran toque de tristeza

¿ De qué se trata? - pregunto mi padre

\- Antes de que nos digas ¿ Alguien podría explicarme que esta pasando? - pregunto Trunks entre asustado y confundido

\- Trunks, el es tú de otra línea del tiempo, lo conocimos cuando tu eras un bebé, el nos advirtió de… bueno los androides 17 y 18 y nos ayudo en la batalla contra cell- explicó mi padre a todos

Así, es viajo en una máquina del tiempo que mi otra yo del futuro creo- comento Bulma muy orgullosa de Sí

Entonces…. Eso significa que tu… eres… yo - comento Trunks un tanto confundido

En cierta forma sí… bueno como les decía yo… - El iba a continuar con su explicación cuando se vio, interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por mi amiga peliazul

Entonces significa que tu también eres mi hermano - exclamó muy entusiasmada Bra

Pues.. No sabía que tenía una hermana, pero… supongo que sí eres igual… a mamá -

Bueno lo que pasa Trunks es que… - Bulma iba a continuar con la explicación pero se vio interrumpida por Vegeta

¡YA DESPUÉS SE PRESENTAN! AHORA HABLA DE UNA VEZ TRUNKS A QUE DEMONIOS HAS VENIDO - grito el notablemente molesto

Antes de explicar todo, quisiera saber donde esta el señor Goku, es importante que el también escuche - expresó el tranquilamente. Esta vez fue mi turno de ponerme de pie.

El ya no está entre nosotros, hace ya varios años que el… murió - explique yo tranquilamente. Note que él clavo la mirada en mi y me examinó de arriba abajo unos segundos lo que me hizo sonrojar levemente. Entonces el bajo la mirada y su expresión cambio por completo.

Entonces… no hay muchas esperanzas para la tierra -


	3. Chapter 3

Todos guardamos silencio por lo que habíamos escuchado, hasta que Vegeta decidido terminarlo.

No importa que tan poderoso sea este enemigo, acabaré con el fácilmente – escupió despreocupadamente

\- Eso dijiste la última vez padre, y de no haber sido por Gohan, todos hubiéramos terminado muertos - dijo él ligeramente molesto

Quizá en ese entonces, Gohan era más fuerte, pero ahora ya no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes, además ahora yo he alcanzado el nivel más alto de transformación ahora soy más poderoso - respondió Vegeta

¡Ya basta Vegeta todos sabemos que te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero ya dejen hablar a Mirai! – grito Piccolo hablando por primera vez

De acuerdo, no me explico del todo como ha pasado, pero… Cell a resucitado - dijo Mirai haciendo una breve pausa, quizá para examinar nuestra reacción.

¿Qué Cell resucitó? Eso no puede ser como lo hizo - exclamó mi padre verdaderamente preocupado

¿ Y cómo es que tú lo sabes? - preguntó no. 18 con cierto temor

La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de como lo hizo, así que les diré únicamente lo que se. Hace unos dos meses mi mamá se enfermó, no supe exactamente de que, pero parecía ser grave, tenía mucha fiebre, y debido a eso no tenía energías para nada, ni siquiera para crear una medicina que la curará,y bueno…

A pesarde que la humanidad en mi época ya se recuperó por completo, llevamos varios años de retraso en cuánto a medicinas, y avances tecnológicos, por lo que no pude conseguir la medicina que ella necesitaba. Por esa razón decidí viajar al futuro, a su futuro, sabía que en esa fecha, si lograría encontrarla y así podría salvar a mi mamá. Pero en mi viaje, descubrí algo horrible, cuando llegue las ciudades estaban destruidas, la mayoría se notaba que habían sido incendiados, la poca gente que había sobrevivido, se encontraba totalmente aterrada, estuve ahí unas cuantas horas, tratando de ayudar a las personas, no había sentido la presencia de nadie con poder, ni el ki de nadie conocido, cuando preguntaba que era lo que había ocurrido, la gente solo me respondía que un demonio había destruido todo. Y… y… entonces lo vi, él llego a buscarme, intente pelear con él, y por poco me mata, por fortuna logre llegar a mi máquina del tiempo y escape. Regrese a mi línea del tiempo y le conté a mi madre lo que ocurrió, y me pidió que viniera a advertirles.- concluyó Mirai con su relato, dejándonos a todos, sin saber muy bien que pensar.

¿Y dónde estábamos nosotros?- pregunto Krilin rompiendo el silencio

No vi a ninguno de ustedes, así que supuse… que… habían muerto – soltó el

¡No puede ser! Y yo que creí que por fin podría vivir una vida tranquila – gritó mi tío Goten

¡Ese maldito! No se saldrá con la suya- sentenció Picoro

Gohan tu lo derrotaste cuando eras apenas un niño, ahora quizá… tu - intentó decir mi mamá pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por mi padre

Eso fue hace años Videl en ese entonces yo entrenaba a diario, hace años no lo hago, Vegeta tiene razón jamás podría con él -

Yo lo haré, yo derrotare a ese insecto – volvió a hablar el príncipe sayayin

Pero papá tu ya ni siquiera entrenas de la misma forma en que lo hacías hace tiempo- habló Bra notablemente preocupada

¡CÁLLATE MOCOSA NADIE PIDIÓ TÚ OPINIÓN!- gritó furioso Vegeta

¿ Exactamente a que fecha viajaste …Mirai?- pregunto dudoso Trunks

A partir de hoy nos quedan once meses, casi un año – respondió Mirai

Es muy poco tiempo para entrenar- comentó Goten

¿Por qué no lo buscamos ahora? Quizá aun no haya alcanzado todo su potencial –comentó Yamcha

Eso podría funcionar, pero y si ya llego a su estado perfecto –dijo mi padre

Para eso nos necesita a mi hermano y a mi - habló no. 18

De eso no estamos seguros –dijo Krilin

Esperen, si ya esta tan cercano el tiempo a que aparezca, ¿Por qué nadie a sentido su ki? - pregunto el viejo Rossi hablando por primera vez. Yo no había opinado, debido a que no sabia con exactitud quien era Cell, sabía que había sido un enemigo que mi padre había derrotado, y que como consecuencia de eso mi abuelito Satan se había hecho famoso. Sin embargo la pregunta que había hecho el viejo Rossi ya me había rondado por la cabeza.

Mirai menciono que el tampoco pudo sentir su ki, ni ningún tipo de presencia, quizá encontró el modo de ocultar su Ki – comenté logrando atraer la atención de todos.

Pan tiene razón, eso, haría complicado su rastreo, creo que no les queda otra alternativa más que entrenar duro, y esperar a que él aparezca – dijo Bulma haciéndonos pensar a todos.

Entonces que no se hable más, mañana empezaremos a entrenar- comentó Trunks poniéndose de pie.

Los demás no dijeron nada más, con eso último se dio por terminada la conversación, todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, ya era de madrugada y todos debían descansar para comenzar con sus respectivos entrenamientos.

Pan, no permitiré que vallas a tu apartamento sola y menos sabiendo que ese monstruo esta vivo – me dijo mi mamá muy preocupada

Pero no tengo ropa ni nada para cambiarme – le dije

Esta bien Videl, Pan puede quedarse en mi casa, yo puedo prestarle ropa, sabes que estará a salvo con nosotros - le dijo Bra tratando de calmarla

De acuerdo, quédate con Bra, pero mañana te quiero aquí para entrenar – intervino mi papá

Sí de acuerdo papá hasta mañana- les dije. Me subí a la aeronave de Bra en la que llegamos, y pude notar que Vegeta y otra nave nos seguían, en esa nave pude notar el ki de Bulma y el de… Mirai. Quizá después de todo sería bueno quedarme en casa de Bra.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos agradezco mucho sus comentarios, Guest lamento mi error, eso solo que jamás vi gt más que el primer capítulo y el último así que les comento a todos que esto tendrá solo aspectos de dragón Ball z. Bueno a qui les dejo otro capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios me interesa saber su opinión. Lamento la demora espero no vuelva a pasar.

Pov. Mirai

Todo estaba destruido, a donde quiera que mirara, lo único que quedaba eran cenizas. No podía recordar nada, lo último que recordaba era, que iba con Gohan camino a enfrentar a los androides y después… nada, había despertado sin saber bien que había pasado, aun que estaba seguro de que Gohan me había dejado inconsciente, quizá porque aun no me consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a los androides. Fuera la razón que fuera, estaba realmente preocupado por Gohan, el ya había enfrentado a los androides antes, y había salido muy mal herido, ahora sin su brazo… no quería ni imaginar como le había ido.

Cuando finalmente llegue a la ciudad, mi preocupación se incremento aun más, ya que no podía sentir su ki, ni siquiera, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo pude percibirlo. Sobre volé la ciudad un par de veces, hasta que finalmente lo encontré, estaba tirado boca abajo al principio creí que estaba inconsciente, esperaba que así fuera, pero no fue así. Mi maestro, mi mejor amigo, mi… hermano… estaba muerto…. Esos malditos lo habían asesinado, le tome el pulso deseando equivocarme, pero no logré sentir pulso alguno. La rabia comenzó a inundarme de pies a cabeza, y unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos ¿Por qué le habían arrebatado la vida? ¿Por qué se la habían arrebatado a tantos? Ya no podía con el odio, con la ira y la tristeza que sentía en mi, dejando escapar un potente grito, al fin me vi rodeado de aquella aura dorada que tanto deseaba tener. La sensación era verdaderamente increíble, un poder que jamás había sentido en mi cuerpo, con este poder… los acabaría a los dos, entregaría todo de mi, como lo hizo Gohan, me haría fuerte, mucho más fuerte, sería yo quien vengaría la muerte de todos esos inocentes a los que se les fue arrebatada la vida.

De la nada abro los ojos de golpe, y me levanto de la cama, en cuestión de segundos ya estoy en guardia, trato de localizar un ki extraño, pero no encuentro el de nadie, esta el mi mamá, el de mi padre y otros dos que no ubico muy bien, deben ser el de mi… hermana Bra y el de la otra chica pelinegra que vino con ella. Abandono mi pose de pelea y vuelvo a la cama para intentar volver a dormir, aun que se que me será imposible, aun está oscuro como para levantarme ahora. A pesar de que he traído la paz a mi línea del tiempo, no a habido una sola noche, en la que pueda dormir totalmente tranquilo, siempre sueño la muerte de algún ser querido o incluso mi propia muerte y siempre, como protagonistas están ese par de androides.

Se supone que aquí debería sentirme a salvo, en este tiempo nadie importante o serrano a mi murió, con la excepción del señor Goku o al menos eso fue lo que entendí, de cualquier forma eso ocurrió mucho tiempo después.

En esta línea del tiempo, mi yo alternativo creció con sus dos padres, e incluso con una hermana, la sola idea me hace sonreír, esperó que los dos se lleven bien. Muchas cosas son diferentes por aquí, personas que no existen en mi línea, como el hermano menor de Gohan "Goten" o la hija de Krilin "cuyo nombre no recuerdo " solo de pensar que Krilin una persona tan agradable como él, se haya casado con una…. Asesina como ella, se me revolvía el estómago. Yo sabía que ella ya había cambiado y que su hermano igual, pero de cualquier forma me costaba trabajo verla. Y… me estaba olvidando de aquella chica de pelo y ojos negros, la hija de Gohan… el tiempo fue tan corto, que no supe quien era su madre, sabía que su nombre era Videl, pero no logre reconocerla, quizá en mi línea, ella tampoco existió, fuera como fuera, la hija que tuvieron juntos, realmente era una chica muy linda y se veía que era fuerte, quizá no era la gran cosa, no por falta de talento, sino por falta de entrenamiento, después de todo era la nieta de Goku el hombre más fuerte del mundo. El sueño poco a poco fue regresando a mí, y mientras se cerraban mis párpados, una palabra llego a mi mente…Pan… su nombre es Pan.

Cuándo volví a abrir mis ojos, ya había amanecido por completo, incluso parecía ser un poco tarde, me levanté y me metí a la ducha, al salir me vestí, con lo que traía puesto el día anterior, unos pantalones verdes oscuro y una playera negra. Bajé las escaleras siendo guiado por un encantador aroma, lo que significaba que el desayuno estaba listo. Al llegar al gran comedor, ya se encontraban ahí mi madre y mi padre, cuando me vieron llegar, mi padre solo me dedico una breve mirada, y mi madre, se levantó como resorte y corrió a darme un beso en la mejilla

\- Siéntate hijo, sírvete lo que quieras, en seguida nos traerán más comida – me dijo ella cariñosamente

\- Gracias Mamá – dije, haciéndole caso. Quería comportarme y no devorar todo de un bocado, como papá estaba haciendo, pero no pude hacerlo, y por naturaleza termine comiendo a su par. Unos cuantos minutos después, bajo Bra, perfectamente bien arreglada, me sorprendió ver que estaba sola… por alguna extraña razón esperaba ver a Pan con ella.

\- Oh, Hola hermanito, olvidaba que estabas aquí- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla – verás Trunks, tu otro yo, tiene casi cuatro años que ya no vive con nosotros- comentó Bra muy alegre.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunté. Sabía que ya era bastante mayor como para independizarme pero, yo de tener a mi familia completa, quizá no lo habría hecho, claro mi otro yo era totalmente diferente a mí.

\- Se mudo con su novia, bueno ahora es su prometida, el vive con Maron - dijo mi madre

\- ¿Marron? ¿Es la chica rubia con la que estaba ayer? La hija de Krilin y… y… -

\- Y no. 18 –Bra terminó la frase por mi. No había duda, Trunks de esta línea y yo somos muy muy diferentes.

\- Mirai y tu ¿Tienes novia? - preguntó mi madre de pronto

\- No mamá… yo no.. No he tenido tiempo para esas cosas – dije yo algo apenado

\- No digas esas cosas, debes seguir con tu vida – comentó mi mamá

\- Ahora que estas aquí, puedo presentarte a algunas chicas que de seguro querrán salir contigo - me dijo Bra, en tono juguetón, lo que me hizo sonrojarme terriblemente, pues por alguna extraña razón Pan llegó a mi mente

\- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS HABLANDO SOBRE ESAS ESTUPIDECES EN ESPECIAL A TI BRA! Los dos deben concentrarse en el entrenamiento, así que más vale que te vallas a cambiar, no querrás entrenar con eso – gritó bastante molesto papá

\- ¡Vegeta no les hables así! ¡NO tienes que GRITAR! – respondió mi madre igualmente molesta

\- ¡Yo les hablo como se me da la gana! – contestó mi padre

\- Oye, vámonos - me susurro Bra. Yo la obedecí y me puse de pie y la seguí

\- Lamento mucho lo que paso, siempre son así – me dijo ella notablemente molesta

\- Créeme, lo sé hace tiempo estuve aquí y los vi pelear, pero créeme ahora se llevan mucho mejor, y aún que no lo parezca ellos dos se aman – dije con mucha seguridad

\- ¿De verdad? No me lo habría imaginado - me contestó ella aparentemente sorprendida - Bueno como sea, me iré a cambiar - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Oye… ¿Y tu amiga? – pregunte tratando de no darle mucha importancia, pero por Kami había sonado extraño incluso para mi

\- Oh ¿ Hablas de Pan? Se fue muy temprano a casa de sus padres, quería entrenar lo más temprano posible ¿Por qué preguntas Mirai? – me contesto con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro

\- Yo… am por nada.. Nada en especial - dije tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza

\- De acuerdo… iré a cambiarme no tardó – dijo antes de salir dispara a su habitación. Pero que me sucedía, de pronto ¿Cómo es que se me venía de esa forma a la mente? No entendía nada, lo único que sabía era que, al parecer Pan gustaba de entrenar y esa idea me agradaba


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando, aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste, espero sus comentarios. Saludos a todos ;)**

Pov. Pan

En cuanto el sol salió me levante y me cambie, tome prestados unos leggins y blusa de Bra, y emprendí, vuelo a mi casa. Había considerado llevarme una aeronave de Capsule Corp, pero al final opté por volar, hace tiempo no lo hacía, ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, recorrer el cielo, sentir el aire recorrer tu cuerpo, esa increíble sensación de libertad. En poco tiempo me encontraba ya, en la montaña Paoz.

Al llegar me sorprendí al notar que todos ya habían empezado a entrenar , mi padre estaba luchando con Goten, e inesperadamente mi mamá estaba entrenando con mi abuelita Milk, y las dos se movían con una gran destreza.

\- Pan, que bueno que llegaste, creí que te quedarías en casa de Trunks – comentó mi tío Goten interrumpiendo la pelea.

\- Solo pasé la noche en su casa, además de seguro Vegeta, no me habría permitido entrenar con ellos – conteste

\- ¿Acaso tu también piensas entrenar? – preguntó Goten sorprendido

\- Pero claro que –

\- No- me interrumpió mi abuela , mirándome seriamente

\- ¿Y por qué no? – pregunté algo indignada

\- Pan, tu jamás has enfrentado a ningún enemigo fuerte, la última vez que ese monstruo Cell, estuvo aquí, mi querido Goku murió por siete años, está vez no contamos con las esferas del dragón, para revivir a alguien, simplemente, no estoy dispuesta a verte morir – me dijo ella, con una gran preocupación y cierta tristeza en su voz.

\- Pero mamá, Pan jamás a entrenado lo suficiente y a pesar de eso, es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que si ella, pusiera todo su esfuerzo podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como nosotros – comentó mi padre, tratando de calmarla

\- ¡He DICHO QUE NO! - grito ella, haciendo que tanto mi tío como mi padre retrocedieran

\- Disculpa abuelita, sabes que te quiero mucho y que bajo otras circunstancias jamás te desobedecería pero no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados, mientras veo como mi padre y mis amigos arriesgan la vida- dije de la forma más amable posible ya que, el comentario, realmente me había molestado.

\- Pero.. Pan – intento seguir, esta vez mi mamá

\- ¡SOY LA NIETA DEL GUERRERO MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO! Al igual, que mi padre y mi tío, mi deber es proteger la tierra, y eso es justo lo que pienso hacer - explique, tratando de no perder la cabeza

\- Pan, me gustaría decirte, que pase lo que pase no te dejaré pelear, pero, la decisión al final es solo tuya, y ya veo que no podré convencerte, no cabe duda, eres igual a Goku – dijo mi abuela, soltando al final un gran suspiro

\- Pan… si vas a pelear solo prométeme que pondrás todo de ti, que darás un cien por ciento de ti - comentó mi madre acercándose a mi.

\- Planeo dar más, que eso, mucho más – afirme con total seguridad

\- Pues, bien entonces que no se diga más, comencemos – dijo mi tío Goten con una amplia sonrisa

\- Nos turnaremos para entrenar, primero serán Goten y tu Pan – dijo mi padre.

Los dos obedecimos y nos pusimos en pose de pelea, cuando los dos estuvimos preparados, comenzamos a pelear. Mi tío era notablemente más fuerte que yo y eso se notaba a leguas, sin embargo, no me costaba tanto trabajo esquivar sus golpes, para lo que realmente estaba sufriendo, era para golpearlo él, por más que lo estaba intentando, no estaba ni cerca de tocarlo, después de un par de minutos más, yo comenzaba a cansarme, mientras que él aun parecía tener la misma energía, que cuando comenzó el el combate. En un movimiento que no logré ver, mi tío me propinó un buen golpe, en el estómago, lo que hizo que se me saliera el aire, y por lo tanto, ya no pudiera continuar.

\- ¿Estas bien Pan? – me pregunto mi tío un poco preocupado

\- Si… estoy… bien… solo… - intente hablar pero, simplemente no podía

\- Vamos Pan, respira profundamente por la nariz y saca el aire lento por la boca - indicó mi padre. Yo le obedecí, inhale y exhale una y otra vez, hasta que sentí el aire regresar a mí.

\- Creó que me concentre más de lo que debí - explicó mi tío notablemente apenado

\- No te sientas mal, me alegra que no te contuvieras únicamente así podré mejorar -

\- De acuerdo, ahora iré yo con Gohan – dijo mi tío emocionado

\- De acuerdo, solo te advierto, que está vez si usaré toda mi fuerza – dijo mi padre, mientras se quitaba los anteojos

\- Eso espero hermano, por que yo tampoco pienso contenerme - dijo mi tío a la vez en que se transformaba en súper sayayin

MI padre también se transformó, y entonces comenzaron a pelear, la lucha se veía tan pareja, que era difícil averiguar quien era el mejor, aunque a jugar por el nivel de sus ki, mi padre llevaba la delantera por mucho. Entonces un pensamiento atravesó mi mente, jamás estaría al nivel de ellos, hasta que logrará transformarme en súper sayayin. Pero.. ¿Podría llegar a hacerlo? Después de todo, no soy cien por ciento híbrida como ellos, podría decirse que era como un cuarto sayayin, quizá no podría, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

Así nos pasamos casi todo el día, después de que ellos dos terminaban de luchar, me tocaba a mí con mi padre, luego con Goten y luego ellos de nuevo y así sucesivamente, hasta que los tres," o más bien yo", nos agotamos.

\- Fue un buen entrenamiento, Pan me sorprendiste, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas – comentó mi tío con total inocencia

\- Ese comentario no me gustó mucho que digamos tío, pero gracias- dije tratando de no sonar sarcástica

\- Si, seguimos a este ritmo, sí lograremos aumentar nuestra fuerza, pero quizá no lo suficiente – comentó mi padre

\- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – pregunto mi tío Goten

\- Necesitamos, dos años aproximadamente para lograr un cambio considerable - explicó mi papá

\- Pero.. Trunks, quiero decir… Mirai explicó que solo nos quedan once meses – comenté yo un tanto confundida por lo que mi padre acababa de decir

\- Espera… ¿estas pensando que entremos a la habitación del tiempo? – preguntó mi tío sin muchos ánimos

\- Si, eso pienso justamente, si mal no recuerdo, la habitación ya fue reparada, desde hace tiempo, podríamos ocuparla –

\- ¿Cuál habitación del tiempo? – pregunte con curiosidad, jamás había escuchado hablar de ella.

\- Es una habitación, donde puedes entrenar todo un año en tan solo un día. Pero yo no pienso poner un pie ahí, la última vez que lo hice, casi quedó atrapado con Trunks, Picoro y Boo - comentó mi tío, poniéndose serio.

\- Vamos Goten, eso no volverá a pasar, si la usamos tendremos un año completo de ventaja - dijo mi padre

\- No lo puedo creer, pero… si nos dará esa ventaja tan grande, acepto con gusto entrar – dije emocionada.

\- Perfecto, que no se hablé más – dijo mi papá dando por terminada la conversación pese a las protestas de mi tío.

Después de haber cenado, subí a mi antigua habitación en casa de mis padres, y me tiré en la cama, realmente me había cansado. Me metí a la ducha, y una vez que termine de secar mi cuerpo, me puse el pijama que mi madre me había prestado, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ella y yo éramos casi de la misma talla. Cuando estuve a punto de meterme a la cama, mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Bra, por un segundo pensé en no contestarle, pero sabía que ella no dejaría de insistir.

-¿Se puede saber que necesita la princesa a esta Hora? – pregunte sin poder evitar reírme un poco

\- Pan ¡Estoy totalmente agotada! Mi padre, nos hizo entrenar a Trunks, a Mirai y a mí en su cámara de gravedad, y ya no puedo ni con mi alma – me gritó mi amiga con un tono melodramático

\- ME parece bien, así te volverás más fuerte más rápido - comenté sabiendo que quizá eso la enfadaria

\- Sí claro, más FUERTE, casi ni pude pelear, los tres tienen un nivel mucho más alto que yo, en especial Mirai, fue el único que le dio guerra a Papá - comentó Bra un tanto decepcionada

\- Tranquila, ya encontrarás el modo de mejorar - le dije, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor

\- MI padre quiere entrenar en una tal… habitación del tiempo, para poder entrenar mejor- me dijo ella

\- ¿De verdad? Mi papá igual – comenté emocionada. No entraría sola, después de todo quizá podía entrar con Bra

\- Genial, entonces, entraremos todos.- me dijo ella no muy animada – Por cierto cambiando de tema, creo que le gustaste a Mirai – soltó ella de pronto

-¿Qué? De que hablas Bra – pregunté bastante admirada, e incluso divertida, a mi amiga se le ocurren cada locuras

\- No lo sé, es solo que me pareció raro que preguntará por ti, bueno quizá es solo cosa mía- dijo ella sumamente tranquila

\- Sí eso debe ser – dije riendo

\- Bien, te dejo Pan, nos vemos – me dijo despidiéndose

\- Adiós Bra- dije a la vez que colgaba. Como se le ocurre pensar semejante cosa, a Mirai solo lo había visto una vez y ella ya creía que… no cabía duda que Bra debióhaber ser cupido en su otra vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, no tienen idea de cuanto me alegra que está historia les esté gustando, es por eso que decidí actualizar ahorita, además se acerca mi período de exámenes, por lo que no se exactamente cuanto tiempo pueda tardar en volver a actualizar. Les mandó un saludo enorme a todos. Y gracias ;)

Pov. Mirai

Después de todo un día de entrenamiento, finalmente mi papá, nos dejó descansar, aun que claro él siguió con su trabajo, en la cámara de gravedad. Trunks, regresó a casa con su prometida, y Bra…bueno prácticamente se arrastró hasta su recámara. Yo sí me había cansado, pero no de la misma forma que mi hermana y mi contratarte lo habían hecho, incluso podría presumir, que fui yo quien agotó a papá.

Cuando terminé de ducharme, me metí a la cama, esperando poder dormir tranquilamente, aun que sabía que sería, difícil debía intentarlo, después de todo mañana sería otro gran día, ya que a mi padre se le había ocurrido la gran idea de entrenar en la habitación del tiempo. Al pensar en eso no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente, esa habitación representa muchas cosas para mí, ya que fue ahí, donde tuve la oportunidad de conocer mejor a mi padre, a pesar de que cuando lo vi, por primera vez, me sentí de alguna forma, decepcionado, estar un año completo a solas con él, me sirvió para entender su forma de ser, ahí me di cuenta de que él realmente amaba a mi madre y en cierta forma a mi también, simplemente era demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarlo.

Sin darme cuenta, los ojos se me fueron cerrando de a poco hasta que me desconecté por completo.

No supe en que momento, llegué a un lugar completamente en blanco, era la habitación del tiempo, no había duda, ¿Qué otro lugar podría ser así? Aun qué no recordaba en que momento había entrado. La recorrí lentamente, esperando encontrarme con alguien, pero no podía sentir el ki de nadie. Después de caminar por un largo rato, finalmente logré divisar una figura, alguien a quien… sencillamente no pensaba ver. Era Gohan… el de esta línea del tiempo

\- Gohan ¿Eres tú?- pregunté más que sorprendido

\- Me has decepcionado Trunks - me dijo el seriamente

\- ¿De qué hablas Gohan? - dije bastante confundido

\- La dejaste morir, ella confío en ti, y la dejaste morir – me dijo de una forma amenazadora

\- ¿De quien hablas Gohan? No entiendo - dije yo retrocediendo, no sabía a que se refería

\- No te atrevas a negarla – me dijo él mientras se transformaba en súper sayayin.

En cuestión de segundos, ya se encontraba en frente de mi, y estaba intentando golpearme, como podía yo trataba de esquivar sus golpes, pero el era rápido, mucho más rápido que yo, y por más que yo intentaba defenderme, no podía hacer nada. Me estaba dando una buena paliza, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía por que.

\- Te mataré, Trunks haré que sientas, lo que yo sentí, te arrepientas de lo que le hiciste a mí Pan – dijo él a la vez que me tomaba por el cuello y dirigía su puño a mi cara.

Entonces abrí los ojos de golpe. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, para mojarme la cara, todo había sido un sueño, un espantoso sueño, y no precisamente por que me hubiera asustado, sino más bien por qué simplemente había sido, extremadamente extraño. Solo de una cosa estaba seguro, sería mejor mantenerme alejado de la hija de Gohan.

ME asomé a la ventana de mi habitación y pude darme cuenta que, el sol a penas estaba por salir. Regresé a mi cama arrastrando los pies, y justo cuando estuve a punto de volver a acostarme escuche a mi padre gritar, del otro lado de la puerta.

\- TRUNKS ¡LEVÁNTATE YA! NOS IREMOS EN DIEZ MINUTOS -me dijo, él haciendo que yo gruñera como un niño pequeño.

Muy a mi pesar, me levante y me metí a bañar lo más rápido que pude, sabía que si tardaba más de lo debido, mi padre se molestaría. Una vez que me vestí, hice increíblemente rápido una pequeña maleta, con ropa que mi madre me había hecho favor de comprar. La última vez que estuve en esa cámara, tuve que estar un año completo, con el mismo traje de pelea sayayin, y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Increíblemente estuve listo en exactamente los diez minutos que mi padre había exigido. En cuanto salí de mi habitación, mi padre ya se encontraba fuera, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ya te habías tardado, vámonos de una buena vez - me dijo mi padre de mala gana. Para mi sorpresa, Bra ya estaba preparada, se había vestido con ropa deportiva y había preparado unas dos enormes maletas con ropa

MI hermana me había sorprendido, al parecer se había despertado temprano para hacer sus maletas, y en todo el camino, no paraba de hablar, sobre lo emocionada que estaba por entrenar y volverse más fuerte. Al llegar al templo de Kami-sama nos topamos con una gran sorpresa, ahí se encontraban Gohan, Picoro, Goten, mi otro yo y… y… Pan.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó mi padre

\- Venimos a lo mismo que tú - respondió Picoro de mala gana

\- Hmp ¿Y qué esperan por que no han encontrado? – dijo mi papá

\- Estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo como vamos a encontrar – respondió Gohan amablemente

\- ¿Por qué no entramos todos? – preguntó Bra

\- En está habitación únicamente pueden entrar dos personas al mismo tiempo – respondió Dende haciendo su aparición, hace tiempo que no lo veía, sí bien ya había crecido no había cambiado nada

\- No veo lo complicado, hagamos parejas para poder entrar - comentó mi otro yo sencillamente

\- ¡Yo quiero entrar con Pan!- grito mi hermana con entusiasmo

\- No, Bra no puedes entrar con ella, si las dos entran juntas, entonces no podrán progresar como es debido ya que las dos tienen casi la misma fuerza – comentó Gohan

\- Gohan tiene razón, la más recomendable será, que entren con alguien más fuerte que ustedes de esa forma se verán presionados para volverse más fuertes- explicó Picoro seriamente

\- Bien, en ese caso yo haré las parejas Y NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR PROTESTAS - habló mi padre con voz firme mirando especialmente a Bra

\- Si de acuerdo – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. Nadie estaba dispuesto a contradecirle

\- Bien, yo entraré con Gohan, Trunks, entrarás con Picoro, Goten entrarás con Bra y Mirai entrarás con Pan – sentenció mi padre. La mayoría acepto con gusto a la pareja que le tocó, pero yo no podía creer con quien me había tocado, no tenía nada en contra de Pan, pero simplemente estar cerca de ella, me hacía sentir incómodo, no podía creer que estaría un año entero con Pan.

\- Que no se diga más, Trunks y yo entraremos primero – habló decididamente Picoro

\- Bien – respondió mi padre.

MI contraparte, sonrió apmliamente y siguió sin protestar al namek. No estaba seguro después de quien sería mi turno, pero esperaba que no tener que ser el siguiente.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, agradezco muchos sus comentarios, aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste, no olviden comentar, espero les guste, saludos a todos ;)

Pov. PAN

Después de que Vegeta hiciera las parejas, y de que Picoro entrara con Trunks, todos nos instalamos en las habitaciones del templo de kami- sama, y después de degustar el gran banquete que Dende nos preparó, todos nos dispusimos a descansar en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ya que al día siguiente sería el turno de otra pareja y nadie estaba seguro de quienes serían los siguientes en entrar. Yo compartí habitación con Bra quien se encontraba aun en estado de shock por saber que entraría a la habitación del tiempo con mi tío Goten

\- ¡Es que no puedo terminar de creerlo Pan! Voy a estar un año completo a solas con él - decía mi amiga paseando de un lado a otro.

\- Sí ya te entendí, me lo has dicho más de cien veces esta tarde – dije con cierto hastío

\- Es que, estoy muy emocionada Pan, por fin podré pasar tiempo a solas con él, quizá incluso pasé algo más que un entrenamiento – dijo Bra, totalmente sonrojada.

\- ¡Bra! Vas a entrar a esa habitación para ENTRENAR, no para coquetear con mi tío Goten - dije un poco asqueada al imaginar que era lo que había pasado por la mente de mi amiga

\- Se pueden hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo - me dijo ella, mientras me arrojaba una almohada a ala cara

\- Sí, claro… - dije devolviéndole el golpe. – Uff como me gustaría que Ubb hubiera venido, me habría gustado entrenar con él, después de todo, él al igual que yo fuimos entrenados por mi abuelito Goku, tenemos técnicas en común - comenté dejándome caer en la cama

\- Pues sí, pero Ubb dijo que no quería alejarse mucho de su aldea en caso de que Cell quisiera atacar, dijo que entrenaría por su cuenta – me recordó Bra, dejándose caer a mi lado

\- Sí lo sé, lo que me consuela es saber que de todos nosotros, él fue el único que siguió con su entrenamiento, aun en tiempos de paz, yo diría que es el más fuerte de todos nosotros- dije muy segura de mí

\- En eso tienes razón, pero deberías alegrarte, después de todo entrarás con Trunks - me dijo mi amiga, codeándome ligeramente

\- No, te equivocas, voy a entrar con Mirai, no con Trunks, sé que son la misma persona, pero a la vez algo me dice que los dos son muy diferentes – dije en cierta forma desanimada

\- Si, es verdad los dos son muy diferentes, Mirai es mucho más callado y tímido que Trunks, pero no negarás que Mirai es mucho más atractivo – me dijo ella poniéndose de pie

\- Bueno… no lo había pensado, es verdad que Mirai es… atractivo y se ve que es más fuerte que Trunks, pero - intenté explicar pero me vi rápidamente interrumpida

\- Claro que es mucho más fuerte que Trunks, cuando entrenamos mi papá, Trunks, Mirai y yo juntos, Mirai fue el único que le dio batalla a papá. – me dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo.

Esa confesión, realmente me había sorprendido, sabía que era más que fuerte que Trunks, se notaba en su ki, era mucho más elevado que el de su contra parte, sin embargo no habría imaginado que lograría darle batalla al señor Vegeta. La idea me hizo sonreír sin pensar, y cuando estaba a punto de responder, me vi interrumpida, por Goten quien irrumpió en nuestra habitación sin tocar siquiera.

\- Chicas, Trunks y Picoro están por salir de la habitación, y Vegeta quiere reunirnos para decidir quien será la siguiente pareja en entrar – nos informó mi tío alegremente

\- Tío, existe algo llamado educación, debiste haber tocado, pudiste encontrarnos en alguna situación incómoda – le dije, haciendo caso omiso a su aviso

\- ¿Qué tipo de situación? – preguntó el con la inocencia de un niño

\- Olvídalo, no pasa nada, ojalá nos toque a nosotros entrar – dijo Bra, de una forma muy alegre.

\- Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo Bra, tengo muchas ganas de empezar a entrenar – respondió él

\- Pues bien que esperamos – dijo Bra, mientras tomaba sus maletas y salía disparada con mi tío

Yo, únicamente suspiré, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación. Ahí ya se encontraban, todos reunidos a la espera de que salieran, el cielo ya se había tornado completamente oscuro, y aún que desconocía que hora era, sabía que aún no habían pasado las 24 horas para que ya fuera un día entero.

\- ¿Porqué saldrán antes? – pregunté en voz alta, a nadie en especial

\- Alguno de los dos ya no resistió - escupió Vegeta con desprecio. Eso realmente me preocupó, ¿Tan insoportable era estar ahí dentro? Tan insoportable como para que alguno de los dos se hubiera rendido.

Entonces quizás yo no podría tampoco, y si realmente Mirai era tan fuerte como Bra había dicho, ¿Yo podría soportar estar un año entrenando con él? De reojo lo miré, y me di cuenta de que el también me estaba mirando, pero a diferencia de mí, el desvío la mirada rápidamente, que estaría pensando de mí, probablemente lo mismo que yo. Ese momento se escucharon pasos a la distancia, con una especie de eco y después de unos minutos Picoro, estaba ante nosotros con el cuerpo de Trunks en brazos.

\- ¿Pero que has hecho? – gritó Bra bastante asustada, corriendo hacia su hermano

\- El esta bien Bra, eso solo que enfermó repentinamente, y simplemente no podía dejarlo sin atención médica - explicó Picoro dejando el cuerpo de Trunks en el suelo

\- No parece ser muy grave, pero tiene mucha fiebre, será mejor que se lo lleves a Bulma – dijo mi padre, después de revisar a Trunks

\- Hmp - fue lo único que respondió el príncipe, sin embargo tomó a Trunks en sus brazos y se alejó volando.

\- Pues.. Ya que Vegeta se fue, aún que no creo que tarde, será mejor que pase otra pareja mientras tanto – comentó Dende mirándonos a todos

\- ¡Nosotros! Nosotros queremos – gritó Bra sacudiendo los brazos como loca, logrando captar la atención de todos. Mi tío únicamente se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

\- De acurdo, Goten y Bra, serán los siguientes – dijo mi padre.

MI tío Goten ayudó a Bra tomando sus maletas y los dos se encaminaron a la entrada de la habitación. Una vez que ellos se perdieron, y sus ki se dejaron de sentir, todos nos dirigimos nuevamente a nuestras habitaciones, para poder descansar.

La habitación que iba a compartir con Bra, ahora me parecía muy grande realmente me hacía falta el parloteo de mi amiga. Y pensar que estaría bajo este silencio por un año completo. Las palabras de Bra vinieron a mi mente " El es muy callado y tímido" antes yo era muy comunicativa, hablaba demasiado pero desde la muerte de mi abuelito Goku, algo en mi había cambiado, me había vuelto callada, e incluso fría, y si Mirai también era callado, entonces seria el año más largo de mi vida, a no ser que únicamente nos dedicáramos a entrenar todo el tiempo, esperaba que sí. Después de un rato, saque de mi maleta un pijama, un simple camisón corto de seda verde, era de mi mamá, todo lo de mi maleta era de mi mamá, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de ir a mi departamento. Cuando estuve a punto de irme a dormir, alguien toco levemente a mi puerta, creí que era mi papá por lo que no me concentre en sentir un ki, sin pensarlo me puse de pie y abrí la puerta y cuando lo hice, por poco me voy de espaldas, era... Mirai…

\- Siento mucho molestarte Pan pero ¿Podemos hablar? – me pregunto él con un tono de voz sumamente amable. Ahora que lo tenía de cerca me di cuenta de que realmente era muy atractivo, al fin de cuentas era Trunks, pero esos ojos.. esos ojos eran mil veces más hermosos que los del Trunks que ya conocía.

\- ¿Pan? – me pregunto él, al notar que no había respuesta de mi parte

\- Si claro, pásate – dije yo tímidamente. Que querría me pregunté.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, lamento mi terrible tardanza, pero en verdad no había tenido tiempo de escribir, espero me perdonen y espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios los quiero un saludo. )

¿Pero que querría hablar conmigo? Y precisamente ahora, que ya me encontraba en camisón. ¡En camisón! La idea me llegó de pronto a la cabeza, e inevitablemente el calor se hizo presente en mis mejillas clara señal de que seguramente me había puesto completamente roja.

\- Adelante pasa - dije en un susurro apenas audible. El al principio bacilo un poco, pero finalmente accedió a entrar

\- Veras… Pan… yo… bueno, no se como decirte esto… ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre la habitación del tiempo? - me dijo él, mirándome seriamente ¿Por qué me preguntó una cosas así?

\- Pues… mi padre no me habló mucho de ello, simplemente me explico que ahí se podía entrenar un año en tan solo un día ¿Por qué la pregunta? - explique yo, sin estar muy segura

\- Yo ya estuve una vez ahí dentro, y créeme es de los lugares más horribles en los que he estado, el ambiente es como estar en un desierto, por la mañana es sumamente caliente y en la noche la Temperatura deciende muy drásticamente, además la gravedad ahí está aumentada, y hay un espacio en blanco del tamaño de la Tierra es como.. -

\- ¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto Mirai? - lo interrumpí de pronto. Había puesto atención cada una de sus palabras, y por alguna razón, no me estaba gustando el rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

\- Pan, quiero que estés consciente que lo que vamos a hacer no es sencillo, y bueno quiero que también tomes en cuenta que soy mucho más fuerte que tú - me soltó el de pronto, y ya estaba… la confianza que me había enfundado, la estúpida idea de pensar que era diferente al Trunks de mi línea del tiempo había desaparecido, Mirai me subestimaba igual que Trunks…. Me quería excluir igual que todos… y no lo iba a permitir.

\- -¿CREES QUE POR SER MUJER NO PUEDO IGUALAR TÚ FUERZA? ¿CREES QUE SOY UNA PRINCESA QUE NO AGUANTA NADA? - Le grité totalmente cabreada

\- No Pan, yo no… no… quise decir… que… yo a lo que me refiero es a que quería que reconsideres entrar a la habitación, ya viste como se puso Trunks, yo no quería que te pasará algo así, es por eso que.. -

\- NO ME IMPORTA QUE ES LO QUE PIENSES QUE ME PUEDE LLEGAR A PASAR, PASÉ LO QUE PASÉ YO ENTRARÉ ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS CON LA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUE Te PREOCUPAS POR MI ¡SI NO QUIERES ENTRAR CONMIGO SOLO DILO! YO PUEDO ENTRAR SOLA, O PEDIRLE A ALGUIEN MÁS QUE ENTRE CONMIGO - le grite completamente molesta, mientras que lo empujaba fuera de habitación.

\- Pan, yo te juro que esa nunca fue mi intención, yo… simplemente quería que tú - trato de explicarme, pero nuevamente lo interrumpí, esta vez con un empujón más fuerte, no quería seguir escuchándolo, no quería que me dijera nuevamente lo débil que soy, no quería saber nada al respecto

\- ¡Vete de aquí! Quieres - le dije ya no gritando, pero si con un tono de voz muy firme.

\- Esta bien Pan, lo lamento - dijo él ligeramente molesto. Acto seguido se dio vuelta y salió de mi habitación.

En cuanto desapareció, unas traicioneras lágrimas se escaparon por mis ojos, haciendome sentir tan frágil y pequeña, corrí a la cama y tome una almohada y la abraze mientras las lágrimas fluían rápidamente por mi rostro. De nuevo me sentía aquella niña a la que todos subestimaban, a la que mandaban a "jugar" cada vez que entrenaban, o la que le ordenaban esconderse cuando había peligro. Primero había sido en algún tiempo mi padre, mi tío Goten, luego la abuela Milk y ahora Trunks, o bueno Mirai, más bien los dos, por que estaba segura que el trunks de esta línea también me subestimaba, pero Mirai él que no me conocía, como pudo hacer suspociciones tan rápido sobre mí. Estaba más que harta de eso, la diferencia es que ahora no estaba mi abuelito Goku para apoyarme. Ahora más que nunca daría todo y más de mi misma, les demostré a todos que no en vano soy la nieta del guerrero más fuerte del universo.

Pov Mirai.

Llegue a mi respectiva habitación y me deje caer en una de las camas. "Grandioso Trunks" me dije a mi mismo. No debí ir, no debí decirle nada que estúpido fui, en que demonios estaba pensando, ahora ella me odia y… Bueno,a fin de cuentas ¿por que habría de importarme? No, claro que me importa, Pan es la hija de Gohan un amigo mío, además recién la acabo de conocer no quería hacerla sentir mal, esa no había sido mi intención, yo simplemente quería advertirle, al ver a mi contraparte en esas condiciones por haber entrado, yo simplemente… traté de protegerla. Una parte de mi pensaba en ir de nuevo y disculparse, pero por otra parte quizá era mejor esperar al día siguiente para poder hacerlo.

Las horas pasaron de forma lenta, muy lenta para mi gusto, y por más que lo intentaba no pude conciliar el sueño ni por un instante, sin darme cuenta se hizo de día. Sin muchos ánimos me levante de la cama y vestí para salir de la habitación. Cuando llegue con los demás, me di cuenta de mi padre ya se encontraba de vuelta, debió llegar en la madrugada pero no sentí su ki acercarse, quizá por que realmente no estaba concentrado en nada que no fuera intentar dormír. Todos estaban desayunando, cuando me hice presente, nadie pareció darse cuenta, excepto Pan, quien me fulminó con la mirada, sin poder evitarlo desvíe la mirada tratando de fingir que no me di cuenta.

\- Trunks ¿Por qué no te sientas? - me pregunto Dende amablemente

\- Oh sí claro, gracias - respondí de casi forma automática me senté

\- Papá ¿Cómo está Trunks? - pregunté, tratando de hacer conversación con alguien, aun que sabía que mi padre no Era la persona indicada para eso, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

\- Esta bien, el debilucho de tu contraparte se enfermo por los cambios de temperatura, sumado al hecho de que no aguantó el entrenamiento - comentó él de mala gana

\- Me sorprende que Bra y Goten ya resistirán tanto tiempo - comentó Gohan, sonriendo un poco

\- Muchas veces, los considerados débiles resultan ser los más fuertes, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes ¿o no papá? - escupió Pan con un tono de voz bastante particular, que únicamente yo pude descifrar

\- Sí, tienes razón Pan, no es bueno subestimar a nadie- dijo Gohan sumamente tranquilo, evidentemente sin entender el sarcasmo de Pan

Después de eso el desayuno permaneció en silencio, una vez que termine de comer me dirigí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, y lentamente sentí como los ojos me pesaban cada vez más, hasta que sin darme cuenta me quede completamente dormido. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, un ruido extraño me sobresaltó, en la habitación la luz ya había desaparecido casi por completo, cuando estuve a punto de ponerme de pie, Gohan entró

\- TRUNKS ¡Goten y Bra ya van a salir! - me dijo, él antes de salir corriendo. Había dormido demasiado, todo él día, era por eso que ya era hora de que salieran. Me pare rápidamente y salí corriendo al encuentro de mi hermana, moría por ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto. Cuando llegue me sentí aliviado al notar que la atención de todos se había tornado en ellos dos. Lentamente comencé a sentir el Ki de los dos, y ambos se sentían muy elevados. A lo lejos comenzamos a divisar sus sombras y una vez que los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, por fin pudimos apreciar los verdaderos cambios, Goten Lucía mucho más fuerte que antes, y Bra también, su esbelta figura la había cambiado por un buen tonificado cuerpo, los dos traían el cabello más largo, Goten hasta los hombros y Bra poco debajo de la cadera. Sin duda habían hecho un buen trabajo, sin embargo lo que más destacó en ellos fue que salieron, ¡TOMADOS DE LA MANO!


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento terriblemente la tardanza, pero realmente no había tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero bueno espero no volver a ausentarme. En estos días vi nuevos seguidores a los cuales les agradezco mucho y bueno a todos los que dejan su comentario mil gracias son mi impulso a hacer esto lo mejor posible. Nos estamos leyendo ;)

Pov. Pan

No lo podía creer los dos estaban más que cambiados, ambos lucían muy bien, y claro sus ki se notaban mucho más fuertes de lo que se sentían veinticuatro horas atrás. Pero… había algo que no cuadraba en esa imagen, los dos estaban TOMADOS DE LA MANO. En cuanto nos vieron se soltaron abruptamente y pude notar un leve sonrojo en Bra.

Obviamente todos nos dimos cuenta de ello, lo sé basta con ver la cara de estúpido que puso Trunks, hasta mi padre se dio cuenta ya que no deja de verlos fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y bueno… que decir de Vegeta quien parece estar luchando internamente para no asesinar a mi tío Goten. De pronto el ambiente se torna tenso, y al parecer nadie planea romper con el incómodo silencio, por lo que decido intervenir. Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la boca alguien se me adelanta.

\- Así que si funcionó el arreglo que Mr. Popo le hizo a la habitación del tiempos - comentó Mr. Popo acercándose a nosotros. Hace tiempo no lo veía, y desde que habíamos llegado no lo había visto.

\- Mr. Popo no lo había visto ¿Qué clase de arreglo le hizo a la habitación? – Pregunto mi padre alegremente

\- Por que no les dicen ustedes – dijo él, mirando a Bra y Goten

\- La gravedad parece estar aún más aumentada que la última vez que entré, eso hizo que el entrenamiento fuera aun más duro – comentó Goten con una peculiar sonrisa

\- Pero valla que el clima se alteró demasiado, había escuchado que era parecido al desierto pero en las noches realmente todo se congela – comentó Bra haciendo un ligero puchero

\- Alguna consecuencia debía de haber, pero es por eso que dentro les dejé abrigos, es por eso que Trunks se enfermo, el Picoros le prohibió usar los abrigos y su cuerpo no aguanto las bajas temperaturas – explicó Mr Popo con mucha calma. Así que había sido por eso…

\- Hmp es por eso que digo que Bulma los consciente demasiado, los volvió débiles, me sorprende que tú hayas aguantado – comentó Vegeta mirando a Bra

\- ¿Crees que por ser una chica femenina no puedo llegar a ser fuerte? Me he vuelto tan fuerte como mi hermano o incluso más - comentó la princesa en un tono arrogante

\- Hmp ya lo veo – respondió Vegeta, haciendo una mueca que podría llegar a pasar por un sonrisa.

\- Muy bien Mirai, Pan mañana será su turno deberían de irse a dormir para que entren temprano – comentó mi padre mirándonos a ambos alternadamente.

\- Si tienes razón Gohan será mejor que desconocemos. - dijo Mirai

\- Bien – fue lo único que pude atinar a decir. Realmente podía estar tan tranquilo de entrar ahí conmigo después de lo que había ocurrido, sencillamente no lo podía creer, quizás estaba exagerando pero… realmente seguía molesta con él. Me retiré sin dar más explicaciones. Entre a mi habitación y azote la puerta de tras de mí, no estaba lista aun no estaba lista para entrar, pero sabía qué no podía retroceder.

\- Oye, me cerraste la puerta en la cara – me dijo Bra molesta quien había ingresado a la habitación

\- Lo lamento Bra, estoy algo molesta es todo – le dije mientras me dejaba caer en la cama

\- OK.. Supongo que no me dirás por que ¿cierto? – preguntó ella. A lo que yo solamente negué con la cabeza

\- Bien, entonces mejor te cuento yo como me fue, lo que por cierto no me has preguntado – me dijo ella dejándose caer a mi lado

\- Lo lamento amiga, ¿Cómo te fue? A juzgar por lo que vi te fue muy bien - le dije en un tono pícaro, sabiendo que eso la haría sonrojar. Y no me equivoque, su rostro se coloro como un tomate

\- Pues los primeros meses únicamente entrenabamos solo cruzábamos una que otra palabra durante la hora de comer. Después hubo una noche en la que conversamos de una forma increíble, habló de él y yo le hablé de mí, y digamos que perdimos alrededor de una semana conociéndonos cada vez más, y de la nada se dieron las cosas, le confesé lo que sentía por él y ÉL me beso, Hay Pan fue la cosa más linda del universo, me dijo que debíamos hacer las cosas bien, que él debía terminar con la boba de Pars y… bueno… hablar con mis Padres para poder ser "oficialmente" pareja – me dijo ella dejando soltar un suspiro al final de su relato

\- Y… ¿Eso fue todo? - pregunte sabiendo que habría algo más de fondo

\- ¿Quieres los detalles sucios? – preguntó ella con una peculiar sonrisa

\- Claro, eso estaba esperando – le dije sin poder evitar sentirme feliz por mi amiga

\- Digamos… que… encontramos la manera de calentarnos en la noche y de entrenar al mismo tiempo – me dijo ella sonrojandose aún más de lo que ya estaba

\- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER BRA! Perdiste la virginidad con mi tío Goten, Era lo que siempre habías querido – le dije verdaderamente sorprendida

\- Ya lo sé Pan, fue lo mejor de mi vida, él fue tan dulce conmigo me antepuso todo el tiempo - me respondió con un brillo en los ojos excepcional

\- No se que decirte, Bra me da mucho gusto por ti – le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo

\- Gracias Pan, verás que pronto encontrarás alguien con quien vivir esto, si no es con Trunks será con alguien más – me dijo ella tratando de darme ánimos

\- Si, yo se que si Bra gracias - respondí lo más tranquila que pude.

\- En fin será mejor que te vallas a dormir realmente debes descansar- ME dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la otra cama.

Yo me acomodé en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir, aun que no tenía nada de ganas de entrar a esa habitación, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar así quizá lograría despertar de mejor humor.

La noche pasó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir, y cuando menos me di cuenta los primeros rayos de sol ya se colaban por debajo de mi puerta. Me levante y tome mi maleta y salí sigilosamente de la habitación, ya que Bra seguía profundamente dormida. Cuando llegue a la puerta de la habitación mi padre ya estaba esperándome junto con Mirai y Vegeta.

\- Hasta que al fin llegas mocosa – me saludo de buena gana Vegeta

\- Por favor papá, déjala en paz aun es temprano – le dijo Mirai

\- No necesito que me defiendas Mirai yo puedo hacerlo sola – le respondí de mala manera

\- Pan… trata de calmarte todo va a estar bien, de acuerdo - me dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo

\- Sí tienes razón papá, lo lamento – dije mientras el calor de los brazos de mi padre me envolvía

\- Bien, ya es hora – me dijo alejándose de mí. Yo ni siquiera mire de nuevo a Mirai simplemente me encamine directo a la habitación, aunque no hubo necesidad de mirar atrás para saber que venía de tras mió. Una vez que estuvimos adentro y la puerta se cerró de tras nuestro sentí un extraño y abrumador calor golpearme, era como estar dentro de un sauna. Hay habían dos camas, una pequeña cocina, más al fondo un baño y finalmente hasta el fondo, nada, una gran y enorme nada, era realmente perturbador, era como un lienzo en blanco esperando adquirir color.

\- Pan escucha quiero hablar contigo – me dijo Mirai haciéndome volver a la realidad

\- Sabes la última vez que dijiste eso, las cosas no terminaron bien – le dije, volteando a verlo

\- Lo lamento, la verdad es que estaba preocupado por ti y no pensé las cosas, pero después de ver a mi hermana salir ilesa, creo que me sentí más tranquilo – me explico el, se veía realmente apenado

\- Espera tu ¿estabas preocupado por mí? – le pregunte sin poder creérmelo, quizá escuché mal

\- Bueno… yo… este… sí veras Gohan fue, es, y seguirá siendo una persona muy especial para mi, el fue quien me entreno en mi línea del tiempo y ahí el me salvo la vida, el es ahora mayor sería absurdo cuidar de él, pero tú aun eres joven y siento, como si fuera mi deber cuidarte – me respondió el con toda dulzura haciendo que el corazón se me detuviera

\- ¿Entonces no fue por que me creyeras débil? - pregunté solo para estar segura

\- Claro que no Pan, no tengo motivos para creer eso, estoy seguro que eres fuerte y se que lo serás aun más- me dijo mostrando una sincera sonrisa

\- Pues bien entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, y vamos a empezar a entrenar – dije verdaderamente emocionada.

A lo dos solo nos tomó un par de minutos cambiarnos e inmediatamente comenzamos a entrenar, Mirai era bastante fuerte, y además la gravedad tan aumentada no me ayudó. Desde los tres años había aprendido a volar y ahora parecía que mis pies estaban anclados al suelo. Mirai al darse cuenta de que apenas podía moverme, decidió que lo mejor era empezara básicamente de cero. Practique ataques muy simples con él, hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez. Pero para entonces ya se había hecho de "noche" y yo ya me encontraba más que agotada, aun que claro no era algo que quisiera admitir, Mirai pareció darle cuenta de eso, y decidió que para el primer día era suficiente. Los dos nos tornados para darnos una ducha, el entró primero al baño mientras yo preparaba algo de comer y luego fue mi turno de asearse. Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos pusimos los abrigos de míster Popo y nos fuimos a dormir. Luego de un par de horas me di cuenta de que Bra no había exagerado en cuanto al frío, realmente el suelo se estaba congelando y a pesar del abrigo y las mantas, mis dientes estaban castañeando.

-¿Tienes mucho frío Pan? - me pregunto Mirai, con algo de dificultad, al parecer también estaba luchando por mantener sus dientes quietos

\- Sí, siento que los músculos me duelen – conteste con dificultad

\- Yo estoy igual - me contestó

\- Creo que tengo una idea, pero no sé si te parezca – le dije mientras me esforzaba por ponerme de pie

\- Haré lo que sea - me respondió. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír. Me puse de pie y rápidamente corrí hasta su cama y me metí junto a él. Mirai pareció darse cuenta de mi idea y rápidamente me rodeo con sus brazos acercándome más a él, enterré mi cara en su pecho y el la suya en mi cabello. Permanecimos así unos cuantos minutos hasta que lentamente sentí mi calor regresar poco a poco. Era una sensación tan estúpidamente agradable que definitivamente no sería la primera en despegarme, cuando me di cuenta primeros el se quedó dormido, así que ya no había de que preocuparse aferrada a él dejé que el sueño nuevamente me invadiera.


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento mucho mi tardanza, quisiera decir que no se repetirá, pero no creo cumplir, en verdad lo lamento mucho y espero me perdonen y me tengan Paciencia. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios especialmente a Monserrat 835 y a Ferunando por ser los que sin falta me dejan sus comentarios, les agradezco a todos mis lectores y como siempre espero que este capítulo les guste.

Pov. Mirai

Cuando desperté me asombre al darme cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Pan, inmediatamente intenté separarme de ella, pero el brazo con el que la tenía abrazada me protestó con un fuerte calambre, después de unos cuantos segundos intente moverme de nuevo, esta vez logrando separarme de ella. Me incorpore de la casa tratando de no molestar a Pan para no despertarla. Cuando estuve de pie me di cuenta de que el abrigo que traía puesto, estaba cubierto por pequeñas escarchas de hielo las cuales ya comenzaban a derretirse, me quite el abrigo y pude sentir como la temperatura ya iba aumentando gradualmente. Por un momento pensé en despertar a Pan, pero al final opté por dejarla dormir un poco más, mientras tanto yo iría a ducharme, para después salir a desayunar, ya que entre más temprano comenzáramos a entrenar mejor sería.

Yo estuve listo en aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, y a pesar de eso Pan seguía profundamente dormida, o eso pensé hasta que comenzó a moverse en la cama de una forma un tanto extraña, era como si estuviera buscando algo pero entre más extendía los brazos más serca de la orilla se encontraba, " de seguir así seguramente acabará en suelo" pensé.

\- Pan, despierta - dije mientras la sacudía con delicadeza. Ella lentamente abrió sus ojos azabaches, los cuales al verme parecieron adquirir un leve tono de sorpresa, para después mostrarse más relajados.

\- Hola Mirai- saludo ella antes de soltar un profundo suspiro

\- Lamento haberte despertado pero me pareció que estabas teniendo una pesadilla - le explique temiendo que fuera a reclamarme

\- Algo así… realmente no fue nada no te preocupes, de cualquier forma imagino que ya es un poco tarde – expresó aun un poco somnolienta mientras se deshacía de su abrigo

\- Bien ya que estas despierta por que no desayunamos de una vez - propuse esperando que captará mi indirecta, yo no era para nada como mi padre respecto a sus ideas de la cocina y los hombres, simplemente nunca fui muy bueno cocinando y esperaba que ella pudiera hacer el desayuno.

\- Pero antes quería darme una ducha, así que por que tu no preparas algo para comer y en cuanto salga los dos desayunamos - me dijo ella a la vez que tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Al parecer después de todo tendría que preparar algo yo mismo, en fin. Después de un rato por fin logré preparar algo decente, cuando Pan llegó los dos nos dispusimos a desayunar, lo cual ocurrió rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos ya habíamos terminado de comer. Como si estuviéramos sincronizados nos levantamos de la mesa al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos al inmenso espacio en blanco.

Para mi sorpresa desde el inicio del combate Pan se movía con mucha más soltura y rapidez que el día anterior, lo que me benefició mucho ya que me permitió aumentar un poco más mi Ki. Los dos dábamos y recibíamos golpes como si de una especie de danza se tratará, hasta que en un descuido de mi parte Pan me propinó un fuerte golpe directame en la cara, lo que me hizo perder el control de mi cuerpo y caer hacia atrás, lo que le dio oportunidad a Pan para reunir su energía y arrojarme un ataque, que yo reconocí al instante y pude evadir fácilmente.

Después de que la "batalla" terminó, los dos nos dejamos caer al piso para descansar, yo realmente no me sentía agotado, simplemente tenía algo de sed, sin embargo debido al rato de energía que Pan arrojó, ella se encontraba totalmente agotada, y no deseaba hacerla sentir mal.

\- Fue una buena pelea - le dije

\- No.. Es… verdad… yo ya no puedo… y tu… estas como si nada… se que no… soy rival para ti - jadeo ella con esfuerzo

\- Eso es por que apenas llevas unos días entrenando, yo lo he hecho prácticamente desde que aprendí a ponerme en pie - le recordé para que no se sintiera mal, ya que realmente se había esforzado

\- Si… quizá tengas razón - contesto, esta vez sin tanto esfuerzo

\- Por cierto ¿Quién te enseño a hacer el Masenko? - pregunte aun ya sabiendo la respuesta

\- Fue el señor Picoro… hace mucho tiempo ¿Y a ti? - preguntó ella con curiosidad

\- Tu padre me lo enseño cuando era niño, fue de los primeros ataques que aprendí a hacer - le comenté sintiendo orgullo de mi mismo

\- Es verdad, a veces olvidó que vienes de otra época, dime… ¿Cómo era? - me pregunto

\- ¿Quién? - pregunté un tanto desconcertado

\- MI papá, dime como era el Gohan de tu época -

\- Pues… realmente no era muy diferente al Gohan de esta época, era algo tímido, inteligente y sobre todo una persona muy noble - le respondí sin poder evitar sentir nostalgia por mi amigo

\- Entiendo que murió muy joven pero, tu sabes si conoció a mi madre- me pregunto ella

\- No lo creo Pan, el y yo nos contábamos todo, claro cada vez que había oportunidad de hablar de algo que no tuviera que ver con los androides, él me lo hubiera dicho, además Gohan se la pasaba entrenando día y noche, no tuvo oportunidad de socializar con nadie - le conteste con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

\- Supongo… que tu vida fue igual a la de él, solitaria y algo… gris ¿Verdad? - me pregunto ella con cierta preocupación

\- Si es verdad Pan, mi vida fue igual a la de Gohan desde que era un niño, lo único que hacía era entrenar y entrenar, no había día en que no soñara con acabar con los androides, me sentía tan impotente al ver como asesinaban personas a diario, odiaba ver a Gohan enfrentándolos el solo, me odiaba a mi mismo al saber que mis poderes no eran nada en comparación a los de ellos, odiaba oír llorar a mi madre de vez en cuando por las noches, sabiendo lo mal que se sentía por no poder avanzar en su proyecto para ayudar a las personas. Cuando asesinaron a Gohan sentí que se habían llevado una parte importante de mi, me sentía vacío y tan culpable, tan miserable… tan poca cosa, que sin importar las veces que los androides casi me mataran yo seguía enfrentándolos una y otra y otra vez, hasta que mi mamá término la maquina del tiempo y por fin pude usarla, yo vine a esta época buscando esperanza, es por eso que mi mamá grabó esa palabra en la nave. Y bueno eso fue lo que encontré, aquí realice muchos sueños, conocí a mi padre, conocí el mundo antes de la destrucción, conocí la paz, es por eso que odie tanto a Cell cuando apareció, yo temí que este mundo fuera destruído por ese maldito… pero afortunadamente no ocurrió, Tu padre nos salvó, en fin yo.. Regrese a mi época y con los nuevos poderes que adquirí con mi entrenamiento acabe con los androides en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con el tiempo la gente comenzó a levantarse, se corrió la voz de que un "poderoso guerrero" había acabado con los androides y todo mundo pudo volver a sus vidas. Pero a pesar de que los androides ya no estén nos dejaron marcados para siempre, se que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasé, mi mundo jamás podrá volver a ser como el de ustedes, y a pesar de la paz, la gente siempre tendrá miedo… y yo siempre llevaré esas muertes conmigo - dije al fin dejando escapar varias lágrimas. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, jamás me había desahogado.

\- Trunks… realmente lo lamento yo.. No debí preguntarte eso… lo lamento - me dijo ella a la vez en que se acomodaba a mi lado, casi en sima de mi

\- Esta bien Pan, no fue tu culpa es solo que… Estoy harto de intentar ser mucho más fuerte de lo que en realidad soy - solté de pronto con toda sinceridad, y es que así era, mi madre todo el tiempo repetía que yo era la esperanza del mundo y que debía ser fuerte, pero realmente cada día pesaba más cargar con aquella responsabilidad.

\- Trunks… eres la persona más valiente que he conocido, te lo digo en serió, mi abuelo Goku era valiente por que siempre le gusto pelear y enfrentar sujetos poderosos, lo deleitaba, pero siempre tuvo a su familia y a sus amigos para apoyarlo, nunca tuvo que librar batallas el solo y tú.. Te asignaron un peso gigante siendo solo un niño, jamás debiste cargar con ello, pero te digo algo, valió la pena, tu sacrificio tu esfuerzo… salvaste muchas vidas, quizá en tu época no, pero aquí, nos salvaste a todos, el hombre más fuerte del universo abría muerto por una simple enfermedad de no haber sido por ti, le diste la oportunidad al Trunks de esta época de vivir cosas increíbles de tener una vida normal, gracias a ti Goten, Maron, Bra y yo estamos aquí y existimos, hiciste grandes cosas, no te atormentes por lo que pudo ser, piensa en lo que gracias a ti fue… - me dijo ella de una forma muy sencilla y después repentinamente sentí sus labios Unidos a los míos, haciendome sentir una calidez tan profunda, que cuando se separó de mi inevitablemente hice un puchero.

\- Y eso por que fue- la cuestione

\- Por que lo necesitabas - me dijo ella simplemente.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por leer. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste y nuevamente les pido sus comentarios que son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Saludos ;)

Tiempo estimado para la llegada de cell: 9 meses

Tiempo que Trunks y Pan llevan en la habitación del tiempo: 2 meses

Pov Pan.

Después de aquella conversación con él, las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado mucho, había mucha más confianza, las cosas ya no estaban tensas, podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa sin ningún problema, e incluso el entrenamiento parecía mejorar cada día, con forme pasaban los días, yo me volvía más fuerte, en estos momentos podía incluso presumir que ya me encontraba al nivel de Trunks, claro sin que él se transformará en súper sayayin.

Los dos llevábamos un excelente ritmo en las peleas, únicamente descansábamos para comer y asearnos y en las noches unas cuantas horas para dormir y cubrirnos de las crueles heladas.

Últimamente Mirai había insistido en que intentara transformarme en súper sayayin, aún que realmente no creo que sea posible que pueda hacerlo, ya que en teoría no soy completamente un híbrido, aún que nada perdía con intentarlo.

\- Debes enfadarte aún más Pan - me exigió Mirai nuevamente

\- Eso intento - respondí, mientras seguía esforzándome

\- Intenta pensar en algo que te haya pasado, algo que te hiciera rabiar - aconsejó él.

Automáticamente yo comencé a recordar aquellos momentos en mi vida que me hicieron perder el control, e incluso trataba de imaginar a mis seres queridos siendo atacados brutalmente por alguna clase de monstruo, mientras yo permanecía inmóvil, sin poder hacer algo para poder ayudarlos, sentía el odio y coraje inundar cada rincón de mi cuerpo, sin embargo sabía que no era suficiente.

\- Suficiente por ahora Pan - me indicó Mirai mientras me dedicaba una media sonrisa, símbolo claro de que le he decepcionado

\- Lo siento, te juro que me estoy esforzando - le dije

\- Lo sé y créeme se que es difícil a mi también me costó mucho trabajo - me dijo tratando de darme ánimos

\- Quizá yo nunca lo logre, quizá no sea lo suficientemente sayayin como para poder transformarme - expliqué. Y era verdad quizá jamás lograría un nivel decente de poder.

\- Quizá genéticamente no, pero créeme tienes más espíritu de lucha que un sayayin puro, lo lograrás - me dijo él mientas me daba un botellón de agua

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si no lo logro? No serviré de nada en la batalla sólo seré un estorbo - se que sonaba a derrota pero realmente estaba preocupada y me sentía mal

\- Sabes si no te conociera diría que te estás dando por vencida -

\- Quizás… eso debería hacer, pero no iría conmigo y se que decepcionaría a mi padre y a mi… a mi… abuelo Goku - recordé con pesar, había prometido no rendirme y no lo pensaba hacer

\- Llevamos poco tiempo de entrenar Pan no te desesperes, convertirse en súper sayayin es muy complicado, se necesita sentir un gran dolor, rabia e impotencia - me explico él

\- ¿Cómo fue que tú te transformarte? - pregunté , sintiéndome de pronto muy interesada

\- Fue cuando tú padre murió, sentí tanto odio, con los androides, conmigo, simplemente explote - me dijo él, y se notaba que el dolor sigue latente en él, tan solo de hablar del tema su ki se elevaba.

\- Eso es lo que me temía, algo me dice que no podré hacer explotar mis poderes hasta que experimente el dolor de una pérdida real - le explique sintiendo un escalofrío que me recorría la espina

\- ¡Eso es Pan! - grito de pronto chasqueando los dedos como si de pronto se sintiera iluminado

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunté confundida

\- Quizá pensar en persona que odies, o cosas que te hayan enfadado no funcionan contigo, quizá lo que necesites sea pensar en alguna pérdida que hayas tenido - me explico él ligeramente entusiasmado.

Una pérdida real, la única pérdida real que he tenido ha sido la de mi abuelito Goku, pero en teoría no lo asesinaron, en realidad no me lo arrebataron, la realidad es que él decidió irse, nadie lo obligó él decidió irse con Shen Long, para no regresar. Lentamente empiezo a sentir como mi ki comienza a elevarse, mientras que dejo que la impotencia y el dolor me inunden. Recuerdo como me sentí cuando me abandonó por irse a entrenar con Ubb, recuerdo cuanto lo odie por habérmelo quitado, hasta que comprendí qué él no había tenido la culpa, recuerdo todas esas noches en las que me desvelaba viendo el cielo esperando, algún día poder verlo de nuevo.

\- Eso es Pan sigue así - me alentaba Trunks

Seguí intentándolo aferrándome a ese sentimiento, sin embargo no había ningún cambio, lentamente ese sentimiento cambio por uno de frustración para finalmente terminar de nuevo en el suelo.

\- ¡Es inútil! Jamás podré transformarme en súper sayayin, estoy segura que no tiene que ver con mi concentración o mis sentimientos, mi sangre o quizá incluso mi género no me lo permiten - exprese con verdadero pesar

\- Pan escucha, quizá tengas razón, yo no lo había pensado, Pero el hecho de que no puedas transformarme en súper sayayin no significa que no puedas incrementar tus poderes, puedes volverte muy fuerte y sin duda ser de gran ayuda en la batalla - me dijo Mirai a la vez que se arrodillaba para estar junto a mi

\- Sí tienes razón Mirai, es pronto para adelantar conclusiones - afirme más segura de mi. Por kamisama como odiaba a este hombre, cualquier cosa que me dice yo se lo creo, y me convence tan rápido, que podría decirme que la luna es naranja y yo como una niña ingenua se lo creería.

\- Pues entonces, ya no perdamos el tiempo - me dijo a la vez en que me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. Yo sólo le respondí con un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Después de mi pequeño fracaso, decidimos seguir entrenando, nuestra pelea lleva un excelente ritmo, yo diría que incluso a Trunks le está costando trabajo esquivar mis golpes, y es que realmente me estoy esforzando demasiado. Mientras peleó trato de concentrarme siempre lo más que puedo, sin embargo por alguna razón en estos momentos mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la transformación de super sayayin y cientos de recuerdos brindaron a mi mente y a su vez mis golpes eran cada vez más fuertes y me movía cada vez más rápido al grado en que Mirai estaba siendo seriamente golpeado, una parte de mi gritaba que ya era suficiente que me estaba excediendo, pero mi lado salvaje me impulsaba a seguir, hasta que un aura dorada envolvió a Trunks y me propinó un golpe duro justo en mi barbilla, lo que me hizo caer al suelo de un tremendo plomazo.

\- ¡Discúlpame Pan! No se que decirte - lo escuche decir, mientras descendía a mi lado y me examinaba

\- Descuida a sido culpa mía, creo que me pasé - admití mientras me sobaba

\- Disculpa pero de no haberme transformado me habrías molido a golpes, aumentaste tu poder de golpe - explicó

\- Sí, no sé qué me pasó -

\- Creo que mejor descansamos por hoy - me dijo a la vez que me ayudaba a ponerme de pie

\- Sí, yo creo lo mismo Mirai - le comento al darme cuenta de que todos mis músculos están tensos y adoloridos.

Realmente no sabía que me había ocurrido, lo único que sabía es que algo había sucedido y fuese lo que fuese debía averiguar como funcionaba, de esa forma lograría elevar mis poderes y quizá sólo quizá llegar a ser tan fuerte como todos, llegar a ser el orgullo de mi abuelo.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y me alegro que por ahora les esté gustando, recuerden que cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, nos estamos leyendo. ;)

Tiempo que Trunks y Pan llevan en la habitación del tiempo: 6 meses

POV MIRAI.

Había algo que no cuadraba, algún detalle se nos tuvo que haber escapado, algo que hace ya tantos años, no pudimos percibir, tan inmersos estábamos intentando deshacernos de una gran amenaza, que no nos preocupamos por saber si quedaba algo más que destruir. Pero por más que lo pienso no me explico que pudo haber pasado, como pudo ese monstruo haber resucitado. El mundo del que yo vengo, siempre ha vivido con el temor de que alguna amenaza regrese, y nos sepulte en el horror de nuevo. Pero el mundo que vi, la línea de tiempo a la que viajé, definitivamente fue aún peor que la mía. Todo apestaba a sangre a muerte, había ropa esparcida por todos lados, no había ruido de absolutamente nada, y entonces lo vi… frente a mi, el monstruo ? ese maldito androide, pero había algo diferente en él, algo que no logré identificar, y esa risa.. Esa diabólica sonrisa, burlándose de mi. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando él me atacó, me defendí con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo no logré hacer nada en su contra, aún cuando me transforme en súper sayayin fase 2 no logré hacerle frente, lo que significaba que se había vuelto muy fuerte, más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Me molio a golpes, me estaba prácticamente muriendo, cuando de pronto se detuvo, con la poca energía que me quedaba logre escapar, subí a mi nave y regresé a casa.

\- ¡TRUNKS Despierta! - escuche, una voz conocida llamarme a la distancia. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Pan mirándome

\- Lo siento Pan ¿te desperté? - pregunté sintiéndome algo culpable

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí, estabas gritando y… me golpeaste la espalda - me confesó ella tímidamente. Se me había olvidado que ella estaba a mi lado, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con alguien.

\- Lo lamento mucho Pan, tuve una pesadilla - dije simplemente mientras que me acomodaba para quedar frente a ella

\- ¿Puedo saber que estabas soñando? - preguntó ella

\- Recordé mi encuentro con Cell, y me di cuenta de que… en realidad no escapé, en realidad él… me dejó escapar

\- Eso no tiene sentido ¿Para que lo haría? El sabía que tú ibas a avisarnos - me dijo ella

\- Pero quizá ese era su plan, quizá eso es lo que el quería que yo les avisara y… ag no lo sé - dije verdaderamente confundido

\- Sea por la razón que sea, para eso estamos aquí, para poder mejorar y hacerle frente- me dijo ella, a la vez que me acariciaba el pelo con su mano. La vi acercarse lentamente hacía mí, y justo cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, sin poder evitarlo me gire para no besarla.

\- Lo lamento mucho Pan, pero no puedo hacerlo - le dije con toda la delicadeza que pude

\- No te disculpes, yo tuve la culpa, me deje llevar - me dijo ella con bastante firmeza, sin embargo pude notar cierta tristeza en su voz

\- Escúchame, siendo totalmente sincero contigo me gustas… sin embargo hay como un millón de razones por las que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos - le dije a la vez en que me levantaba para estar a su altura

\- ¿Cómo cuál? - me cuestionó ella seriamente

\- Eres mucho, mucho más chica que yo, eres la hija del que alguna vez fue mi maestro, mi mejor amigo, pertenecemos a líneas del tiempo diferentes, y yo jamás me atrevería a obligarte a abandonar a tú familia y yo… jamás abandonaría a mi mamá, ni a la gente de mi línea del tiempo, me necesitan - le explique, quizás las demás razones no tenían tanto peso como la última, y es que era verdad, yo era la única defensa que tenían.

\- Lo de más no me habría importado, pero tienes razón, jamás dejaría a mi familia - me respondió ella con cierta tristeza

\- Lamento mucho haber permitido que esto pasará, desde aquella vez en que me besaste no debí permitirlo, lo lamento Pan de verdad te quiero - le dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

\- No te disculpes por favor, lo entiendo Bien, solo quiero pedirte una cosa… - me dijo ella, casi en un susurro

\- Siempre, he estado enamorada de tu contraparte, jamás me di la oportunidad de estar con alguien, hasta que llegaste tú, tú fuiste mi primer beso y quiero.. Que… seas mi primera vez - me dijo ella, a la vez en que me miraba fijamente. Un ligero tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas y muy seguramente las mías también, ya que sentí como el calor inundaba mi rostro.

\- Pero Pan… ya te expliqué que no… - intente decir, pero ella me interrumpió

\- No quiero una relación contigo, se que es imposible, no espero nada de ti, solo te estoy pidiendo eso, no puedo explicarte las razones que tengo, solo sé que deseo que ocurra contigo - me explico ella

\- Vamos a hacer un trato, ya me aguantas el ritmo de súper sayayin, ahora entrenare contigo en súper sayayin fase dos, si durante ese período, logras ganarme una batalla, te daré lo que me pides - le dije, sabía que no estaba siendo muy justo, pero realmente no deseaba tener relaciones con ella, solo así por que sí, iba a sentirme mal conmigo mismo

\- No me parece muy justo que digamos, pero está bien y acepto tu propuesta - me dijo ella muy segura de sí, a la vez en que me ofrecía la mano para cerrar el trato.

Después de eso, se acomodo nuevamente en la cama y en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormida nuevamente. Menudo problema en el que me había metido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, seguramente muchos ya me han olvidado. Pero aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo y con más ganas que nunca de seguir escribiendo. Espero sus comentarios, y les agradezco infinitamente a mis nuevos seguidores y a los que me han seguido durante la toda la historia. ;)**

Ya habían pasado 8 meses dentro de la habitación del tiempo, lo que en el mundo real equivalía aproximadamente a 8 horas, y a pesar de que todo parecía estar en calma, había algo que estaba ocurriendo en algún lugar del mundo, en un punto recóndito, lejos de la vista de cualquiera… lejos de la vista de los guerreros z. Había algo que se movía con calma, una criatura oculta en las sobras de las montañas, comiendo de vez en cuando cada que tenía oportunidad, cada vez que algo o alguien se acercaba lo suficiente, había esperado durante varios años…Y su hora de salir cada vez se acercaba más.

En la habitación del tiempo (Pov. Pan)…

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que comencé a entrenar con Mirai en su fase de súper sayayin fase 2, mis poderes habían aumentado muchísimo, mi velocidad era impresionante y la fuerza de mis golpes lo era aún más, y aún así no había podido ganarle a Trunks ni un solo combate. Yo sabía que él se estaba esforzando demasiado, no se daría el lujo de cumplir con nuestro pequeño acuerdo, aun que aun no entendía el por qué, quizás realmente no le gustaba, o quizás había alguien más en su vida y el no se había atrevido a decírmelo para no lastimarme, fuese la razón que fuese, no le voy a permitir salirse con la suya estoy dispuesta a ganarle alguna pelea en algún momento y haré que cumpla su palabra. Inspirada con ese último pensamiento incremente de nueva cuenta mi ki y comencé a atacar de forma salvaje a mi oponente imaginario. En ese momento me encontraba entrenando sola, ya que Mirai se encontraba preparando algo de comer. La ventaja de estar en este lugar era que me podía mover libremente, no había razón para tener límites con mi fuerza, arrojaba golpes y patadas de forma descomunal, y podía incrementar mi ki a mi antojo sin ningún tipo de preocupación, justo cuando estaba a punto de dar "el golpe de gracia" me vi interrumpida por Trunks.

¡Pan, ya está la cena servida! – me gritó él atrayendo por completo mi atención. Levaba horas entrenando y ya tenía demasiada hambre. Lentamente descendí hasta donde él se encontraba, y me dirigí al comedor

Estuviste increíble Pan, cada día me sorprendes más – me elogió él a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado para empezar a comer

Y eso que no peleaste conmigo, estoy segura que en esta ocasión sí te habría derrotado – exprese con total seguridad

Ya tendrás tú oportunidad de hacerlo mañana – me respondió

Sí…y entonces…tú tendrás que cumplir - contesté sabiendo que mi respuesta lo pondría nervioso

Sí… respecto a eso… ¿No has considerado cambiar de opinión? – me preguntó él tan rojo como un tomate

Por supuesto que no, soy firme en mis decisiones Mirai, y tú aceptaste si yo te derroto, no habrá marcha atrás – respondí con la más seductora de mis sonrisas. El no respondió simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? – cuestione ligeramente frustrada

¿De qué hablas Pan? ¿Qué verdad? – pregunto él notablemente confundido

Hay alguien más ¿no? Tienes a alguien y por eso aun que yo te guste no quieres nada conmigo – solté sin más rodeos

Pan yo … -

Se honesto conmigo Trunks, lo resistiré – dije lo más calmada que pude

Bien, se trata de Mai ¿La conoces no es verdad? – me cuestiono él

Sí la conozco, de hecho el Trunks de este tiempo anduvo con ella un tiempo pero no funcionó, terminaron y él ahora está comprometido con Marron, o…lo estará pronto – explique sin muchos ánimos, era increíble pero esa idea me seguía causando nauseas

Pues algo similar ocurrió conmigo, salí con Mai por muchos años ella estuvo ahí cuando más la necesite, sin embargo cuando la paz reino en mi época ella … simplemente se fue… era una mujer aventurera sabes creo que era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella, su libertad… yo … no la pude retener. Creo que aún no la supero. – concluyó él notablemente cabizbajo

Yo podría ayudarte a superarla, si me lo permitieras yo jamás te dejaría – le dije acercándome un poco más a él

Pan, tú estás enamorada de Trunks del de esta época, lo único que te atrae de mi es el hecho de que físicamente soy igual a él, pero él y yo somos muy diferentes piensa bien las cosas – alegó con mucha firmeza, pero a la vez pude percibir algo de decepción en su voz

Lo sé Mirai, se que tú y él son muy diferentes, el Trunks de aquí es una buena persona, y tú eres un ser maravilloso, él creció siendo vanidoso, orgulloso y a veces… pretencioso, él creció con un padre y tú creciste sin uno, aprendiste los valores de alguien más, alguien que te enseño a ser tierno, noble y amable, él creció teniéndolo todo, y a ti te curtieron el dolor y la pérdida. Claro que se que son diferentes, claro que reconozco sus diferencias, tengo muy en claro de quien me he enamorado…pero eso no importa porque de cualquier forma no tendré nunca a ninguno de los dos – dije casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Sin darle tiempo a que me objetara algo más me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para poder ducharme. No era usual que algo o alguien me hicieran llorar, sin embargo Trunks tenía la facilidad de hacerlo, siempre lo había hecho, desde que yo era una niña, no importa de qué época fuera, Trunks siempre sería mi única debilidad. Salí del baño y me dirigí a las camas, él ya se había acostado y ya estaba más que dormido, por unos instantes estuve tentada a dormirme en la cama de al lado, pero el suelo ya comenzaba a congelarse del tremendo frio que estaba haciendo, por lo que ignoré a mi orgullo, me coloqué uno de los abrigos y me metí a la cama junto con Trunks.

No sé bien cuantas horas habrán pasado, pero de pronto mi sueño se vio interrumpido por Mirai quien no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba cosas que no lograba entender, obviamente estaba más que dormido sin embargo todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y su ki estaba aumentando considerablemente, al principio pensé en dejarlo así y esperar a que se le pasará ya que era obvio que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sin embargo decidí terminar con su angustia y despertarlo.

Mirai, despierta ¡MIRAI! – le grite a la vez en que lo sacudía

¿QUÉ? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el a la vez en que abría los ojos notablemente asustado

Está bien, tranquilo estabas soñando, intenta calmarte – le dije a la vez en que acariciaba su cabello

Discúlpame Pan, no quise despertarte – me dijo él ya un poco más calmado

Descuida, se lo que se siente, tener pesadillas es horrible – comenté mientras mi mano descendía a su rostro para acariciarlo

Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a ellas, me alegra que esta vez estuvieras conmigo – me dijo él, después tomó mi mano y la acerco a sus labios depositando ella un beso bastante sutil

¿Qué haces? – pregunte con hilo de voz

Lamento lo que te dije en la cena, no debí reaccionar así, es solo que no me terminaba de creer que realmente te guste – me respondió él con una cálida sonrisa

Pues créelo, yo no le andaría condicionando mi virginidad a cualquiera – respondí con un toque de humor haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara

Me encantas Pan – me respondió el sencillamente

Lo sé – exprese con toda la soberbia que fui capaz de adquirir.

Me incline para besarlo, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, mi beso esta vez fue más que correspondido, esta vez no solo sus labios, sino también sus brazos correspondieron a mi beso, dando paso algo aún más intenso…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, pues aquí estoy de vuelta con esta historia se que seguramente alguno de ustedes ya me había olvidado, por lo que les pido una disculpa enorme, pero realmente la universidad me absorbe muchísimo. Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y espero les agrade este capítulo. Saludos ;)**

(Pov. Mirai)

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde aquella noche con Pan, y aún lo recuerdo cómo si hubiera sido ayer, cada vez que la veo, cada vez que la siento junto a mi, recuerdo cómo ocurrió todo, recuerdo… cómo la rechace…

 _(Recuero)_

 _El beso se volvía cada vez más intenso al punto que me faltaba la respiración, después sentí como sus manos buscaban descender por mi pecho, hasta llegar a un punto más intimo, ahí fue cuando reaccione, abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de que ella estaba sobre de mi, y que yo tenía mis manos justo en su esbelta cintura, de la forma más amable que pude la aparte de mi._

 _¿Qué? – me preguntó ella entre preocupada y nerviosa_

 _No puedo hacerlo Pan, discúlpame – le asegure con todo el tacto que fui capaz de adquirir_

 _Pero…acabas de decirme…tú dijiste que te encantaba – me respondió haciendo un puchero cómo si de una niña se tratara, y es que eso era solamente…una niña_

 _Creo…que yo…yo me precipité Pan, no sabes cuánto lo siento – respondí con apenas un hilo de voz, no quería lastimarla de verdad que no, con cada palabra sentía quebrarse algo dentro de mí, pero debía hacerlo o de lo contrario no podría alejarla de mi, y entonces todo sería un caos_

 _¡Sí eso es lo que quieres pues bien! – exclamo ella mientras que se paraba de la cama con una velocidad impresionante. Me costó trabajo entender lo que pasaba pero de un segundo a otro ella ya se encontraba empacando sus cosas_

 _¿Pan que piensas hacer? – pregunte levantándome también, me sentí un completo estúpido por qué era obvio lo que quería hacer_

 _Me largo de aquí ¡NO voy a tolerar que sigas jugando conmigo Mirai ni tú ni nadie más! ¡ESTOY HASRTA!_

 _¡Es que no te das cuenta de que eso justo lo que trato de evitar! No quiero herirte Pan, eso es lo último que quiero – respondí con tanta frustración dentro de mi_

 _Olvídalo no me interesa - respondió a la vez en que se dirigía hacia la salida._

 _Cuando pensé que se había ido definitivamente, la vi regresar, y sin ni siquiera mirarme habló_

 _No, no voy a sacrificar mi entrenamiento por tu culpa, ya he sacrificado mucho por ti … o bueno más bien por el Trunks de aquí…cómo sea no pienso dejar esto – hablo rápidamente y se volvió a meter a la cama._

 _Con todo lo que estaba pasando no me había dado cuenta del brutal frio que estaba haciendo, por lo que yo la imite y me metí a la cama a su lado tratando de no tocarla, en primera porque no quería iniciar una discusión y en segunda porque me había molestado "Ya he sacrificado mucho por ti" de nuevo confundiéndome con el Trunks de esta línea del tiempo. Quizá sí fue lo mejor apartarla de mi._

(Fin del recuerdo)

Este era nuestro último día de entrenamiento, hoy se cumplía el año, y desde aquel día hasta entonces no habíamos cruzado palabra, más que para lo muy necesario, seguíamos entrenando juntos pero solo porque así nuestros poderes incrementarían más rápido. Pero el resto del tiempo nos ignorábamos mutuamente cómo si el otro no estuviera ahí, o al menos eso aparentábamos, por mi parte no dejaba de pensar en ella, en cómo había mejorado, en cada día se hacía más fuerte, en la excelente peleadora que ya era, en lo mucho que me recordaba a mi mismo cuando entrenaba con su padre. Y por otro lado ciento que ella estaba igual, más de dos veces la escuche susurrar mi nombre en sueños, aun que claro muy seguramente soñaba con el Trunks de su época aún así imaginarme lo contrario por una razón desconocida me hacía sentir bien.

Cuando termine de empacar, la mire de reojo solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía, ella ya había terminado con lo suyo y se veía más que impaciente por querer salir. Resople por lo bajo y con todo el valor que pude reunir le hablé

Ya termine, es hora de irnos Pan – exprese tratando de controlar mi voz para que saliera lo más neutra posible

Bien - respondió ella simplemente.

Los dos nos dirigimos a la salida, deteniéndonos un instante en la puerta, por alguna razón parecía como si estuviéramos sincronizados, yo tenía mis razones para detenerme, porque sabía que cruzando esa puerta no tendría oportunidad de hablarle de nuevo…¿Pero y ella por qué se habría detenido? Se giró hacia mí y me miró de forma expectante, finalmente sacudí mi cabeza de cualquier cosa y abrí la puerta, los dos comenzamos a caminar hacia afuera, sorprendentemente la luz del exterior me cegaba, por lo que cerré los ojos un poco, mientras seguía avanzando y en cuanto sentí la corriente de aire rosar mi rostro, los abrí por completo. Ahí ya nos esperaban Gohan, mi papá, mi mamá, Bra y… Trunks… al verlos Pan salió corriendo al encuentro de su padre, y yo me acerque a los míos. Mi papá me analizó de arriba a abajo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, mientras que mi madre y mi hermana me regañaban, por permitir que mi cabello haya crecido tanto.

¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? - me cuestionó mi otro yo

Mejor de lo que esperaba – conteste simplemente sin poder evitar reprimir una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mire a Pan quien estaba más que feliz hablando con su padre, sobre lo mucho que había progresado.

Valió muchísimo la pena – volví a comentar, mientras se ensanchaba la sonrisa en mi rostro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo otro capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios. Saludos ;)**

Pov. Pan

En cuanto Mirai y yo salimos de la habitación del tiempo, y pude localizar a mi padre, no dude un instante en salir corriendo a su encuentro, el me abrazó y me dio un cálido beso, lo cual me reconfortó bastante.

Papá te eché mucho de menos - le comenté aún sin despegarme de él

Pan, solo fue un día, hemos estado más tiempo separados – me comentó él, mientras deshacía nuestro abrazo

Lo sé, pero para mí fue un año completo, y...y estar ahí dentro es horrible, yo pensé que no lo soportaría – comete tratando de decir eso último lo más alto posible.

Sí lo entiendo perfectamente Pan, pero mírate funcionó a la perfección, se nota que incrementaste mucho tus poderes no es así - me dijo él notablemente orgulloso

Así es papá, he progresado mucho, aunque no pude transformarme en súper sayayin –

No te preocupes por eso Pan, aún tenemos mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de que lo lograrás – me dijo él con completa seguridad.

¡Hey Gohan! Es nuestro turno de entrar ¡Muévete no te esperare todo el día! – exclamó Vegeta con desesperación

Claro Vegeta iré en seguida – respondió mi padre con una sonrisa. – Me tengo que ir Pan, nos veremos el día de mañana – me comentó él antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

No, me dio tiempo de decir nada más ya que los dos habían desaparecido rápidamente por aquel umbral. Por un segundo pensé en ir a saludar a Bra, pero esa idea rápidamente se descartó de mi mente, al darme cuenta de que ella estaba justamente en medio de ambos Trunks. Tome mi maleta y me dirigí a la habitación que Dende me había asignado, una vez ahí tuve oportunidad de verme en un espejo, si bien en la habitación del tiempo hay baños, no contaba con un solo espejo.

Al estar parada justo en frente de mi reflejo, casi me voy de espaldas no podía creer lo que veía ¿Esta soy yo? Me pregunté, y es que realmente estaba cambiada, ya no era más aquella huesuda que solía ser, ahora mi cuerpo lucia perfectamente bien tonificado, mis brazos habían hecho musculo, mis piernas estaban perfectamente delineadas, mi abdomen plano notaba signos de empezar a marcarse, incluso sentí que mi busto había crecido un poco, mi cabello había crecido demasiado, si bien ya lo tenía largo ahora me llegaba a media espalda. Realmente había servido el entrenamiento, o bueno al menos por fuera sí se notan los cambios, ahora solo debía comprobarlo.

¡Pan! - escuche a mi amiga gritar mi nombre, y cuando menos sentí ella ya se encontraba encima de mí, apretándome con una brutal fuerza

Bra… yo también me alegro de verte…pero…me estas ahogando – dije tratando de sonar desesperada

Upps lo lamento – comentó ella soltándome de inmediato. – Vine para que cuentes –

¿Qué te cuente qué? – pregunté haciéndome la loca, sabía que quería saber, pero no estaba dispuesta a hablar sobre eso.

¡No te hagas! Quiero saber que pasó en la habitación del tiempo – me respondió ella impaciente

Bueno… el entrenamiento fue duro, logre progresar mucho, me he vuelto más rápida y fuere, de hecho yo creo que podría… -

¡ Eso no niña! Ya sé que te has vuelto muchísimo más fuerte eso lo puede notar cualquiera- me dijo ella, mientras sacudía mi brazo.

¿Entonces? – pregunte con timidez ante cuál sería su posible respuesta

Quiero saber ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Mirai? - Ya estaba, lo había dicho, tenía que preguntar, traté de relajar mi rostro lo más posible para contestar.

No paso nada Bra ¿Qué podría pasar?, los dos nos dedicamos a entrenar y punto – respondí tratando de sonar alegre, aunque por dentro el corazón se me contraía

¿De verdad? ¿Ni un besito? – preguntó ella entre admirada y decepcionada. Lo que inevitablemente hizo que recordara aquel profundo beso seguido de su rechazo.

Nada de nada Bra – respondí haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para conservar mi sonrisa

Ay que lastima, y yo que pensé que había sucedido algo interesante, después de todo solo hay que ver la forma en que te mira – respondió ella, recalcando eso último con cierta coquetería. Una parte de mi se moría por preguntar ¿Cuál era esa forma de la que hablaba? Pero no podía hacerlo, no caería en el anzuelo de Bra.

Siento decepcionarte pero así fueron las cosas – respondí en un tono bastante neutro

Pues, ya que – respondió ella al fin derrotada – En fin tengo que irme Pan, mamá le hizo mejoras a la CG de papá y quiere que entrenemos los tres ahí, ya sabes como Trunks no pudo completar su estadía en la habitación del tiempo tendrá que esforzarse más - comentó Bra mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

De acuerdo, nos veremos después – respondí simplemente

¿No quieres entrenar con nosotros? Sería una buena oportunidad para medir tus fuerzas – me cuestionó ella esta vez sin ningún tipo de insinuación

Te lo agradezco amiga, pero prefiero ir a entrenar con mi tío Goten –

De acuerdo cómo quieras Pan, saluda a ese bombón de mi parte quieres – me respondió ella, dejando salir una carcajada después, supongo al ver mi cara de asco que no pude ocultar, todavía no me acostumbraba a aquello.

Yo le pasó tu recado – exprese sencillamente

De acuerdo, nos vemos – dijo lanzándome un beso y saliendo de la habitación.

Espere ahí dentro unos cuantos minutos, hasta que sentí el Ki de Bra alejarse junto con el de ambos Trunks. Entonces salí y comprobé que ya no había nadie. Aún era temprano, quizá medio día, instintivamente emprendí vuelo sin un rumbo fijo, una cosa si tenía clara no iría a Paoz, al menos no por ahora. Continúe volando unas cuantas horas más hasta llegar al destino que inconscientemente había marcado mi mente, no sabía por qué pero tenía la corazonada de que él me haría sentir mejor. Cuando aterrice él ya estaba frente a mí, dispuesto a recibirme.

Pan ¿Qué haces aquí? – me cuestionó a la vez que me daba un fuerte abrazo

Lo siento Ubb, se que estas ocupado entrenando y eso, pero necesito que me hagas dos favores – respondí en un tono casi suplicante

Por supuesto, dime que necesitas – me respondió con una sonrisa

Primera necesito contarte algo, y segunda quiero que peles conmigo - le confesé. Él automáticamente se puso serio y simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación

De acuerdo Pan, pero aquí no, mi aldea está muy cerca, si nos excedemos en la pelea no quiero provocar un accidente – me respondió a la vez que emprendía vuelo – Ven sígueme - Yo lo obedecí, y emprendí vuelo tras él. Finalmente llegamos a un lugar que parecía estar desierto, y ahí descendimos.

Primero dime, ¿De qué quieres hablar? – me cuestionó

Yo… veras…paso algo en la habitación del tiempo… yo… creo … creo que estoy enamorada - respondí sin más. Mientras observaba cómo los ojos de Ubb se abrían como platos

Pero… ¿Acaso no lo estabas antes? ¿Te gustaba Trunks no es así? - me respondió

Ese es el problema, ahora no solo estoy enamorada de él si no también, me enamoré de alguien más – respondí sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza

¿Qué tú qué? - me preguntó sin poder creerlo - ¿Y de quien?

Me enamore… de… de… me enamore de Mirai – respondí escupiendo las palabras. Listo lo había dicho, lo había reconocido. Ubb pareció cambiar rápidamente de expresión, ahora me miraba cómo si estuviera viendo a una loca. Y … tal vez lo era.


End file.
